langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Contele de Monte-Cristo/XV
30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XIV&useskin=monobook |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul XIV 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XVI&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XVI -------- ro XV - NUMARUL 34 SI NUMARUL 27 Dantès trecu prin toate fazele nenorocirii pe care le sufera prizonierii uitati într-o închisoare. Începu cu orgoliul, care e o urmare a sperantei si o constiinta a inocentei. Apoi ajunse sa se îndoiasca de inocenta sa, ceea ce justifica oarecum ideile guvernatorului asupra alienatiei mintale, în sfârsit, cazu de la înaltimea orgoliului si se ruga, nu însa lui Dumnezeu, ci oamenilor. Dumnezeu e ultima instanta. Nenorocitul care ar trebui sa înceapa cu Domnul, nu îsi pune sperantele în El, decât dupa ce le-a epuizat pe toate celelalte. en Dantes passed through all the stages of torture natural to prisoners in suspense. He was sustained at first by that pride of conscious innocence which is the sequence to hope; then he began to doubt his own innocence, which justified in some measure the governor's belief in his mental alienation; and then, relaxing his sentiment of pride, he addressed his supplications, not to God, but to man. God is always the last resource. Unfortunates, who ought to begin with God, do not have any hope in him till they have exhausted all other means of deliverance. fr XV LE NUMÉRO 34 ET LE NUMÉRO 27. Dantès passa tous les degrés du malheur que subissent les prisonniers oubliés dans une prison. Il commença par l’orgueil, qui est une suite de l’espoir et une conscience de l’innocence ; puis il en vint à douter de son innocence, ce qui ne justifiait pas mal les idées du gouverneur sur l’aliénation mentale ; enfin il tomba du haut de son orgueil, il pria, non pas encore Dieu, mais les hommes ; Dieu est le dernier recours. Le malheureux, qui devrait commencer par le Seigneur n’en arrive à espérer en lui qu’après avoir épuisé toutes les autres espérances. de it es pt -------- ro Dantès se ruga deci sa fie scos din carcera pentru a fi bagat într-alta, chiar dezavantajoasa era lotusi o schimbare, si i-ar fi procurat lui Dantès o distractie de câteva zile. Se ruga sa i se acorde plimbarea, aerul, carti, instrumente. en Dantes asked to be removed from his present dungeon into another; for a change, however disadvantageous, was still a change, and would afford him some amusement. He entreated to be allowed to walk about, to have fresh air, books, and writing materials. fr Dantès pria donc qu’on voulût bien le tirer de son cachot pour le mettre dans un autre, fût-il plus noir et plus profond. Un changement, même désavantageux, était toujours un changement, et procurerait à Dantès une distraction de quelques jours. Il pria qu’on lui accordât la promenade, l’air, des livres, des instruments. de it es pt -------- ro Nimic din toate acestea nu i se acorda. N-are a face însa. El cerea mereu. Se deprinsese sa vorbeasca cu noul temnicer, desi acesta era si mai mut decât cel vechi. Dar, sa vorbesti unui om, chiar mut, era înca o placere. Dantès vorbea ca sa-si auda sunetul propriului glas: încercase sa vorbeasca singur, dar atunci îl cuprindea spaima. en His requests were not granted, but he went on asking all the same. He accustomed himself to speaking to the new jailer, although the latter was, if possible, more taciturn than the old one; but still, to speak to a man, even though mute, was something. Dantes spoke for the sake of hearing his own voice; he had tried to speak when alone, but the sound of his voice terrified him. fr Rien de tout cela ne lui fut accordé ; mais n’importe, il demandait toujours. Il s’était habitué à parler à son nouveau geôlier, quoiqu’il fût encore, s’il était possible, plus muet que l’ancien ; mais parler à un homme, même à un muet, était encore un plaisir, Dantès parlait pour entendre le son de sa propre voix : il avait essayé de parler lorsqu’il était seul, mais alors il se faisait peur. de it es pt -------- ro Deseori, de pe vremea când era liber, Dantès îsi facuse o sperietoare din lacasurile de detinuti, compuse din vagabonzi, banditi, asasini, a caror bucurie netrebnica pune laolalta orgii de neînteles si prietenii înfricosatoare. en Often, before his captivity, Dantes' mind had revolted at the idea of assemblages of prisoners, made up of thieves, vagabonds, and murderers. fr Souvent, du temps qu’il était en liberté, Dantès s’était fait un épouvantail de ces chambrées de prisonniers, composées de vagabonds, de bandits et d’assassins, dont la joie ignoble met en commun des orgies inintelligibles et des amitiés effrayantes. de it es pt -------- ro Îsi dori sa fie aruncat în vreuna din aceste cocini, ca sa vada si alte chipuri decât chipul temnicerului impasibil care nu voia sa vorbeasca. Regreta ocna cu costumul ei infamant, cu lantul la picior, cu pecetea pe umar. Cel putin condamnatii la galere traiau în societatea semenilor lor, respirau aerul, vedeau cerul, erau mai fericiti. en He now wished to be amongst them, in order to see some other face besides that of his jailer; he sighed for the galleys, with the infamous costume, the chain, and the brand on the shoulder. The galley-slaves breathed the fresh air of heaven, and saw each other. They were very happy. fr Il en vint à souhaiter d’être jeté dans quelqu’un de ces bouges, afin de voir d’autres visages que celui de ce geôlier impassible qui ne voulait point parler ; il regrettait le bagne avec son costume infamant, sa chaîne au pied, sa flétrissure sur l’épaule. Au moins les galériens étaient dans la société de leurs semblables, ils respiraient l’air, ils voyaient le ciel ; les galériens étaient bien heureux. de it es pt -------- ro Îl implora într-o zi pe temnicer sa ceara pentru el un tovaras, oricare, chiar daca tovarasul acesta ar fi fost abatele nebun despre care auzise. Sub scoarta temnicerului, oricât de aspra ar fi ea, ramâne totdeauna ceva din om. Acesta îl deplânse de multe ori din adâncul inimii, macar ca figura sa nu spusese nimic. Transmise guvernatorului cererea numarului 34. Dar acesta, prudent ca si cum ar fi fost un om politic, îsi închipui ca Dantès voia sa-i asmuta pe prizonieri, sa urzeasca vreun complot, sa se ajute cu vreun prieten într-o tentativa de evadare, si refuza. en He besought the jailer one day to let him have a companion, were it even the mad abbe. The jailer, though rough and hardened by the constant sight of so much suffering, was yet a man. At the bottom of his heart he had often had a feeling of pity for this unhappy young man who suffered so; and he laid the request of number 34 before the governor; but the latter sapiently imagined that Dantes wished to conspire or attempt an escape, and refused his request. fr Il supplia un jour le geôlier de demander pour lui un compagnon, quel qu’il fût, ce compagnon dût-il être cet abbé fou dont il avait entendu parler. Sous l’écorce du geôlier, si rude qu’elle soit, il reste toujours un peu de l’homme. Celui-ci avait souvent, du fond du cœur, et quoique son visage n’en eût rien dit, plaint ce malheureux jeune homme, à qui la captivité était si dure ; il transmit la demande du numéro 34 au gouverneur ; mais celui-ci, prudent comme s’il eût été un homme politique, se figura que Dantès voulait ameuter les prisonniers, tramer quelque complot, s’aider d’un ami dans quelque tentative d’évasion, et il refusa. de it es pt -------- ro Dantès epuizase cercul resurselor omenesti. Asa cum am spus ca trebuia sa se întâmple, el se înturna atunci spre Dumnezeu. Toate ideile pioase risipite în lume, si pe care le spicuiesc nenorocitii încovoiati de destin, îi racorira atunci spiritul. Îsi reaminti rugaciunile pe care le învatase de la mama sa si le gasi un sens, altadata necunoscut de el. Caci, pentru omul fericit, rugaciunea ramâne un amestec monoton si gol de sens, pâna în ziua când durerea vine sa explice nefericitului acest limbaj sublim, cu ajutorul caruia el vorbeste lui Dumnezeu. en Dantes had exhausted all human resources, and he then turned to God. All the pious ideas that had been so long forgotten, returned; he recollected the prayers his mother had taught him, and discovered a new meaning in every word; for in prosperity prayers seem but a mere medley of words, until misfortune comes and the unhappy sufferer first understands the meaning of the sublime language in which he invokes the pity of heaven! fr Dantès avait épuisé le cercle des ressources humaines. Comme nous avons dit que cela devait arriver, il se tourna alors vers Dieu. Toutes les idées pieuses éparses dans le monde, et que glanent les malheureux courbés par la destinée, vinrent alors rafraîchir son esprit ; il se rappela les prières que lui avait apprises sa mère, et leur trouva un sens jadis ignoré de lui ; car, pour l’homme heureux, la prière demeure un assemblage monotone et vide de sens, jusqu’au jour où la douleur vient expliquer à l’infortuné ce langage sublime à l’aide duquel il parle à Dieu. de it es pt -------- ro Se ruga deci, nu cu caldura, ci cu înversunare. Rugându-se tare, nu se mai înspaimânta de cuvintele sale. Cadea atunci în extaz. Îl vedea pe Dumnezeu aparând la fiecare cuvânt pe care îl pronunta, încredinta toate actiunile vietii sale, umila si pierduta, vointei acestui Dumnezeu puternic. Îsi facea lectii, îsi propunea sarcini de îndeplinit si, la sfârsitul fiecarei rugaciuni, strecura dorinta interesanta pe care oamenii izbutesc mult mai des s-o adreseze oamenilor decât Domnului: "Si iarta-ne noua greselile noastre, precum si noi iertam gresitilor nostri." en He prayed, and prayed aloud, no longer terrified at the sound of his own voice, for he fell into a sort of ecstasy. He laid every action of his life before the Almighty, proposed tasks to accomplish, and at the end of every prayer introduced the entreaty oftener addressed to man than to God: "Forgive us our trespasses as we forgive them that trespass against us." fr Il pria donc, non pas avec ferveur, mais avec rage. En priant tout haut, il ne s’effrayait plus de ses paroles ; alors il tombait dans des espèces d’extases ; il voyait Dieu éclatant à chaque mot qu’il prononçait ; toutes les actions de sa vie humble et perdue, il les rapportait à la volonté de ce Dieu puissant, s’en faisait des leçons, se proposait des tâches à accomplir, et, à la fin de chaque prière, glissait le vœu intéressé que les hommes trouvent bien plus souvent moyen d’adresser aux hommes qu’à Dieu : Et pardonnez-nous nos offenses, comme nous les pardonnons à ceux qui nous ont offensés. de it es pt -------- ro În ciuda rugaciunilor sale fierbinti, Dantès ramase prizonier. Atunci mintea i se posomorî, un nor se îngrosa înaintea ochilor sai. Dantès era un om simplu si fara educatie. Trecutul ramasese pentru el acoperit de valul sumbru pe care îl ridica stiinta. În singuratatea carcerei si în pustiul cugetarii sale, el nu putea sa reconstruiasca epocile trecute, sa reînsufleteasca popoarele stinse, sa recladeasca orasele antice, pe care imaginatia le mareste si le poetizeaza, si care trec pe dinaintea ochilor, gigantice, luminate de focul cerului, asemenea tablourilor babiloniene ale lui Martin. Nu avea decât trecutul sau, asa de scurt, prezentul sau mohorât, viitorul sau asa de îndoielnic; 19 ani de lumina pentru a medita într-o vesnica noapte. en Yet in spite of his earnest prayers, Dantes remained a prisoner. Then gloom settled heavily upon him. Dantes was a man of great simplicity of thought, and without education; he could not, therefore, in the solitude of his dungeon, traverse in mental vision the history of the ages, bring to life the nations that had perished, and rebuild the ancient cities so vast and stupendous in the light of the imagination, and that pass before the eye glowing with celestial colors in Martin's Babylonian pictures. He could not do this, he whose past life was so short, whose present so melancholy, and his future so doubtful. Nineteen years of light to reflect upon in eternal darkness! fr Malgré ses prières ferventes, Dantès demeura prisonnier. Alors son esprit devint sombre, un nuage s’épaissit devant ses yeux. Dantès était un homme simple et sans éducation ; le passé était resté pour lui couvert de ce voile sombre que soulève la science. Il ne pouvait, dans la solitude de son cachot et dans le désert de sa pensée, reconstruire les âges révolus, ranimer les peuples éteints, rebâtir les villes antiques, que l’imagination grandit et poétise, et qui passent devant les yeux, gigantesques et éclairées par le feu du ciel, comme les tableaux babyloniens de Martinn ; lui n’avait que son passé si court, son présent si sombre, son avenir si douteux : dix-neuf ans de lumière à méditer peut-être dans une éternelle nuit ! de it es pt -------- ro Nici o distractie deci nu putea sa-i vina în ajutor: spiritul sau energic si care n-ar fi vrut altceva decât sa-si ia zborul de-a lungul anilor, era fortat sa ramâna prizonier ca un vultur într-o cusca. Se crampona atunci de o idee, de aceea a fericirii sale nimicite fara motiv temeinic si printr- o groaznica fatalitate; se îndaratnicea în aceasta idee, sucind-o pe toate fetele, devorând-o, pentru a spune astfel, cu dinti puternici, asa cum, în infernul lui Dante, neînduplecatul Ugolin devoreaza craniul arhiepiscopului Roger. Dantès n-avusese decât o credinta trecatoare, bazata pe putere. O pierdu asa cum altii o pierd dupa succes. Decât, el nu profitase de ea. en No distraction could come to his aid; his energetic spirit, that would have exalted in thus revisiting the past, was imprisoned like an eagle in a cage. He clung to one idea — that of his happiness, destroyed, without apparent cause, by an unheard-of fatality; he considered and reconsidered this idea, devoured it (so to speak), as the implacable Ugolino devours the skull of Archbishop Roger in the Inferno of Dante. fr Aucune distraction ne pouvait donc lui venir en aide ; son esprit énergique, et qui n’eût pas mieux aimé que de prendre son vol à travers les âges, était forcé de rester prisonnier comme un aigle dans une cage. Il se cramponnait alors à une idée, à celle de son bonheur détruit sans cause apparente et par une fatalité inouïe ; il s’acharnait sur cette idée, la tournant, la retournant sur toutes les faces, et la dévorant pour ainsi dire à belles dents, comme dans l’enfer de Dante l’impitoyable Ugolin dévore le crâne de l’archevêque Roger. Dantès n’avait eu qu’une foi passagère basée sur la puissance ; il la perdit comme d’autres la perdent après le succès. Seulement il n’avait pas profité. de it es pt -------- ro Furia urma ascetismului. Edmond zvârlea blesteme, care îl faceau pe temnicer sa se dea înapoi, îngrozit. Îsi zdrobea trupul de zidurile temnitei, se lega furios de tot ce îl înconjura si, în special, de el însusi, de cea mai neînsemnata contrarietate pe care i-o pricinuia un graunte de nisip, un fir de pai, un suflu de aer. Atunci scrisoarea denuntatoare pe care o vazuse, pe care Villefort i-o aratase, pe care o pipaise, îi revenea în minte. Fiecare rând pâlpâia pe perete asemenea cuvintelor Mane Thekel Phares ale lui Balthazar. en Rage supplanted religious fervor. Dantes uttered blasphemies that made his jailer recoil with horror, dashed himself furiously against the walls of his prison, wreaked his anger upon everything, and chiefly upon himself, so that the least thing, — a grain of sand, a straw, or a breath of air that annoyed him, led to paroxysms of fury. Then the letter that Villefort had showed to him recurred to his mind, and every line gleamed forth in fiery letters on the wall like the mene tekel upharsin of Belshazzar. fr La rage succéda à l’ascétisme. Edmond lançait des blasphèmes qui faisaient reculer d’horreur le geôlier ; il brisait son corps contre les murs de sa prison, il s’en prenait avec fureur à tout ce qui l’entourait, et surtout à lui-même, de la moindre contrariété que lui faisait éprouver un grain de sable, un fétu de paille, un souffle d’air. Alors cette lettre dénonciatrice qu’il avait vue que lui avait montrée Villefort, qu’il avait touchée, lui revenait à l’esprit ; chaque ligne flamboyait sur la muraille comme le Mane Thécel Pharès de Balthazar. de it es pt -------- ro Îsi spunea ca ura oamenilor, nu razbunarea lui Dumnezeu, îl cufundase în prapastia în care se afla. Îi zvârlea pe oamenii acestia necunoscuti în chinurile imaginatiei sale aprinse, si gasea ca cele mai teribile cazne erau pentru el prea blânde si în special prea scurte. Caci, dupa chin venea moartea, iar în moarte era, daca nu odihna, cel putin nesimtirea care îi seamana. en He told himself that it was the enmity of man, and not the vengeance of heaven, that had thus plunged him into the deepest misery. He consigned his unknown persecutors to the most horrible tortures he could imagine, and found them all insufficient, because after torture came death, and after death, if not repose, at least the boon of unconsciousness. fr Il se disait que c’était la haine des hommes, et non la vengeance de Dieu qui l’avait plongé dans l’abîme où il était ; il vouait ces hommes inconnus à tous les supplices dont son ardente imagination lui fournissait l’idée, et il trouvait encore que les plus terribles étaient trop doux et surtout trop courts pour eux ; car après le supplice venait la mort ; et dans la mort était, sinon le repos, du moins l’insensibilité qui lui ressemble. de it es pt -------- ro Tot spunându-si, în legatura cu vrajmasii sai, ca linistea era moartea si ca celui care vrea sa pedepseasca crud îi trebuie alte mijloace decât moartea, el cazu în neclintirea posaca a ideilor de sinucidere; vai de cel care, pe panta nenorocirii, se opreste la aceste sumbre idei! Ea e una din acele mari moarte care se întind ca azurul valurilor pure, dar în care înotatorul îsi simte din ce în ce mai mult picioarele prinse într-un glod de smoala, care îl atrage spre ea, îl aspira, îl înghesuie. Când este prins astfel, si daca ajutorul divin nu-i vine în ajutor, totul este sfârsit, fiecare sfortare, pe care o încearca, îl afunda mai adânc în moarte. en By dint of constantly dwelling on the idea that tranquillity was death, and if punishment were the end in view other tortures than death must be invented, he began to reflect on suicide. Unhappy he, who, on the brink of misfortune, broods over ideas like these! Before him is a dead sea that stretches in azure calm before the eye; but he who unwarily ventures within its embrace finds himself struggling with a monster that would drag him down to perdition. Once thus ensnared, unless the protecting hand of God snatch him thence, all is over, and his struggles but tend to hasten his destruction. fr À force de se dire à lui-même, à propos de ses ennemis, que le calme était la mort, et qu’à celui qui veut punir cruellement, il faut d’autres moyens que la mort, il tomba dans l’immobilité morne des idées de suicide ; malheur à celui qui, sur la pente du malheur, s’arrête à ces sombres idées ! C’est une de ces mers mortes qui s’étendent comme l’azur des flots purs, mais dans lesquelles le nageur sent de plus en plus s’engluer ses pieds dans une vase bitumineuse qui l’attire à elle, l’aspire, l’engloutit. Une fois pris ainsi, si le secours divin ne vient point à son aide, tout est fini, et chaque effort qu’il tente l’enfonce plus avant dans la mort. de it es pt --------- ro Totusi, starea aceasta de agonie morala e mai putin complicata decât suferinta de dinaintea ei si decât pedeapsa care o va urma poate; o consolare ametitoare, care îi arata prapastia cascata — iar în fundul prapastiei, neantul. Ajuns aici, Edmond gasi o consolare în ideea sa. Toate durerile, toate suferintele, cortegiul de spectre pe care ele îl târau în urma lor pareau ca îsi iau zborul din ungherul închisorii sale, unde îngerul mortii putea sa-si puna piciorul, linistit. Dantès îsi privi calm viata de pâna atunci, cu spaima vietii viitoare si alese aceasta situatie de mijloc, care îi parea un loc de azil. en This state of mental anguish is, however, less terrible than the sufferings that precede or the punishment that possibly will follow. There is a sort of consolation at the contemplation of the yawning abyss, at the bottom of which lie darkness and obscurity. Edmond found some solace in these ideas. All his sorrows, all his sufferings, with their train of gloomy spectres, fled from his cell when the angel of death seemed about to enter. Dantes reviewed his past life with composure, and, looking forward with terror to his future existence, chose that middle line that seemed to afford him a refuge. fr Cependant cet état d’agonie morale est moins terrible que la souffrance qui l’a précédé et que le châtiment qui le suivra peut-être ; c’est une espèce de consolation vertigineuse qui vous montre le gouffre béant, mais au fond du gouffre le néant. Arrivé là, Edmond trouva quelque consolation dans cette idée ; toutes ses douleurs, toutes ses souffrances, ce cortège de spectres qu’elles traînaient à leur suite, parurent s’envoler de ce coin de sa prison où l’ange de la mort pouvait poser son pied silencieux, Dantès regarda avec calme sa vie passée, avec terreur sa vie future, et choisit ce point milieu qui lui paraissait être un lieu d’asile. de it es pt -------- ro "Câteodata, — îsi spunea el atunci, — în cursele mele departate, când eram înca om si când omul acesta liber si puternic zvârlea altor oameni comenzi care erau executate, am vazut cerul acoperindu-se, marea înfiorându- se si mugind, furtuna nascând într-un colt de cer si batând ca un vultur gigantic cu aripile sale, ambele orizonturi. Simteam atunci ca vasul meu nu mai era decât un refugiu neputincios, ca vasul meu, usor ca un fulg în mâna unui urias, tremura si se înfiora. en "Sometimes," said he, "in my voyages, when I was a man and commanded other men, I have seen the heavens overcast, the sea rage and foam, the storm arise, and, like a monstrous bird, beating the two horizons with its wings. Then I felt that my vessel was a vain refuge, that trembled and shook before the tempest. fr — Quelquefois, se disait-il alors, dans mes courses lointaines, quand j’étais encore un homme, et quand cet homme, libre et puissant, jetait à d’autres hommes des commandements qui étaient exécutés, j’ai vu le ciel se couvrir, la mer frémir et gronder, l’orage naître dans un coin du ciel, et comme un aigle gigantesque battre les deux horizons de ses deux ailes ; alors je sentais que mon vaisseau n’était plus qu’un refuge impuissant, car mon vaisseau, léger comme une plume à la main d’un géant, tremblait et frissonnait lui-même. de it es pt -------- ro Curând, în zgomotul napraznic al valurilor, înfatisarea stâncilor taioase anunta moartea, si moartea ma înspaimânta. Faceam toate sfortarile sa scap, împreunând fortele omului cu întreaga inteligenta a marinarului, pentru a lupta cu Dumnezeu. Eram fericit pe atunci, revenirea la viata însemna revenirea la fericire. Eu nu chemasem moartea, n-o alesesem. Somnul, în sfârsit, mi se parea tare pe patul de alge si de pietre, ma indignam, eu care ma credeam o faptura plasmuita dupa chipul lui Dumnezeu, la gândul ca, dupa moarte, voi sluji de hrana goelanzilor si vulturilor. en Soon the fury of the waves and the sight of the sharp rocks announced the approach of death, and death then terrified me, and I used all my skill and intelligence as a man and a sailor to struggle against the wrath of God. But I did so because I was happy, because I had not courted death, because to be cast upon a bed of rocks and seaweed seemed terrible, because I was unwilling that I, a creature made for the service of God, should serve for food to the gulls and ravens. fr Bientôt, au bruit effroyable des lames, l’aspect des rochers tranchants m’annonçait la mort, et la mort m’épouvantait ; je faisais tous mes efforts pour y échapper, et je réunissais toutes les forces de l’homme et toute l’intelligence du marin pour lutter avec Dieu !… C’est que j’étais heureux alors, c’est que revenir à la vie, c’était revenir au bonheur ; c’est que cette mort, je ne l’avais pas appelée, je ne l’avais pas choisie ; c’est que le sommeil enfin me paraissait dur sur ce lit d’algues et de cailloux ; c’est que je m’indignais, moi qui me croyais une créature faite à l’image de Dieu, de servir, après ma mort, de pâture aux goélands et aux vautours. de it es pt -------- ro Dar azi e altceva. Am pierdut tot ce ma putea face sa iubesc viata, astazi moartea îmi zâmbeste, ca o doica pruncului pe care îl leagana. Astazi mor cum vreau si adorm obosit si frânt, asa cum adormeam dupa una din serile acelea de deznadejde si furie, în rastimpul carora numarasem trei mii de ocoluri prin camera, adica treizeci de mii de pasi, adica aproape zece leghe. en But now it is different; I have lost all that bound me to life, death smiles and invites me to repose; I die after my own manner, I die exhausted and broken-spirited, as I fall asleep when I have paced three thousand times round my cell." fr Mais aujourd’hui c’est autre chose : j’ai perdu tout ce qui pouvait me faire aimer la vie, aujourd’hui la mort me sourit comme une nourrice à l’enfant qu’elle va bercer ; mais aujourd’hui je meurs à ma guise, et je m’endors las et brisé, comme je m’endormais après un de ces soirs de désespoir et de rage pendant lesquels j’avais compté trois mille tours dans ma chambre, c’est-à-dire trente mille pas, c’est-à-dire à peu près dix lieues. de it es pt -------- ro De îndata ce gândul acesta încolti în mintea tânarului, el deveni mai blând, mai zâmbitor. Se împaca mai bine cu patul tare si cu pâinea neagra, mânca mai putin, nu mai dormi si gasi aproape suportabil restul de existenta pe care era sigur ca o va lasa aici când va voi, asa cum lasi o haina uzata. en No sooner had this idea taken possession of him than he became more composed, arranged his couch to the best of his power, ate little and slept less, and found existence almost supportable, because he felt that he could throw it off at pleasure, like a worn-out garment. fr Dès que cette pensée eut germé dans l’esprit du jeune homme, il devint plus doux, plus souriant ; il s’arrangea mieux de son lit dur et de son pain noir, mangea moins, ne dormit plus, et trouva à peu près supportable ce reste d’existence qu’il était sûr de laisser là quand il voudrait, comme on laisse un vêtement usé. de it es pt -------- ro Erau doua mijloace de a muri: unul simplu, sa-si lege batista de o gratie a ferestrei si sa se spânzure; altul, prefacându-se ca manânca si lasându- se sa moara de foame. Primul îi repugna puternic lui Dantès. Fusese crescut în groaza piratilor, oameni care sunt spânzurati de catargele vaselor. Spânzuratoarea era deci pentru el un chin josnic, pe care nu voia sa si-l aplice siesi. Adopta deci pe al doilea si începu executarea lui chiar din ziua aceea. en Two methods of self-destruction were at his disposal. He could hang himself with his handkerchief to the window bars, or refuse food and die of starvation. But the first was repugnant to him. Dantes had always entertained the greatest horror of pirates, who are hung up to the yard-arm; he would not die by what seemed an infamous death. He resolved to adopt the second, and began that day to carry out his resolve. fr Il y avait deux moyens de mourir : l’un était simple, il s’agissait d’attacher son mouchoir à un barreau de la fenêtre et de se pendre ; l’autre consistait à faire semblant de manger et à se laisser mourir de faim. Le premier répugna fort à Dantès. Il avait été élevé dans l’horreur des pirates, gens que l’on pend aux vergues des bâtiments ; la pendaison était donc pour lui une espèce de supplice infamant qu’il ne voulait pas s’appliquer à lui-même ; il adopta donc le deuxième, et en commença l’exécution le jour même. de it es pt -------- ro Se scursera aproape patru ani în alternativele pe care le-am povestit. La sfârsitul celui de al doilea, Dantès nu mai socotise zilele si recazuse în acea nestiinta a timpului din care îl scosese altadata inspectorul. en Nearly four years had passed away; at the end of the second he had ceased to mark the lapse of time. fr Près de quatre années s’étaient écoulées dans les alternatives que nous avons racontées. À la fin de la deuxième, Dantès avait cessé de compter les jours et était retombé dans cette ignorance du temps dont autrefois l’avait tiré l’inspecteur. de it es pt -------- ro Dantès spusese: "Vreau sa mor", si-si alesese felul acesta de moarte; îl examinase bine si, de teama sa nu revina asupra hotarârii sale, îsi jurase sa moara astfel. Când mi se va servi hrana de dimineata si cea de seara, gândise el, voi zvârli alimentele pe fereastra si voi avea aerul ca le-am mâncat. en Dantes said, "I wish to die," and had chosen the manner of his death, and fearful of changing his mind, he had taken an oath to die. "When my morning and evening meals are brought," thought he, "I will cast them out of the window, and they will think that I have eaten them." fr Dantès avait dit : « Je veux mourir » et s’était choisi son genre de mort ; alors il l’avait bien envisagé, et, de peur de revenir sur sa décision, il s’était fait serment à lui-même de mourir ainsi. Quand on me servira mon repas du matin et mon repas du soir, avait-il pensé, je jetterai les aliments par la fenêtre et j’aurai l’air de les avoir mangés. de it es pt -------- ro Facu precum îsi fagaduise. De doua ori pe zi, prin deschizatura mica, zabrelita, care nu-i dadea voie sa vada decât cerul, el îsi zvârlea hrana, mai întâi cu voiosie, apoi chibzuind asupra ei, pe urma cu regret. Avu nevoie de amintirea juramântului pe care si-l facuse, ca sa poata urmari cumplitul plan. Foamea, cu dinti ascutiti, îi înfatisa alimentele care îl dezgustau altadata într-o forma atragatoare si cu o aroma fina. Tinea uneori timp de un ceas, în mâna, tacâmul cu privirile fixate asupra bucatilor de carne putrezita, sau asupra pestelui infect si asupra pâinii negre si mucede. en He kept his word; twice a day he cast out, through the barred aperture, the provisions his jailer brought him — at first gayly, then with deliberation, and at last with regret. Nothing but the recollection of his oath gave him strength to proceed. Hunger made viands once repugnant, now acceptable; he held the plate in his hand for an hour at a time, and gazed thoughtfully at the morsel of bad meat, of tainted fish, of black and mouldy bread. fr Il le fit comme il s’était promis de le faire. Deux fois le jour, par la petite ouverture grillée qui ne lui laissait apercevoir que le ciel, il jetait ses vivres, d’abord gaiement, puis avec réflexion, puis avec regret ; il lui fallut le souvenir du serment qu’il s’était fait pour avoir la force de poursuivre ce terrible dessein. Ces aliments, qui lui répugnaient autrefois, la faim, aux dents aiguës, les lui faisait paraître appétissants à l’œil et exquis à l’odorat ; quelquefois il tenait pendant une heure à sa main le plat qui les contenait, l’œil fixé sur ce morceau de viande pourrie ou sur ce poisson infect, et sur ce pain noir et moisi. de it es pt -------- ro Luptau înca într-însul ultimele instincte ale vietii, rapunându-i din când în când hotarârea. Atunci carcera nu i se mai parea asa de sumbra, situatia lui era mai putin desperata. Era înca tânar, avea cam douazeci si cinci, douazeci si sase de ani, îi mai ramâneau de trait vreo cincizeci, adica de doua ori pe cât traise. În rastimpul asta imens, câte întâmplari puteau sa forteze portile, sa naruiasca zidurile castelului If si sa-l redea libertatii! en It was the last yearning for life contending with the resolution of despair; then his dungeon seemed less sombre, his prospects less desperate. He was still young — he was only four or five and twenty — he had nearly fifty years to live. What unforseen events might not open his prison door, and restore him to liberty? fr C’étaient les derniers instincts de la vie qui luttaient encore en lui et qui de temps en temps terrassaient sa résolution. Alors son cachot ne lui paraissait plus aussi sombre, son état lui semblait moins désespéré ; il était jeune encore ; il devait avoir vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans, il lui restait cinquante ans à vivre à peu près, c’est-à-dire deux fois ce qu’il avait vécu. Pendant ce laps de temps immense, que d’événements pouvaient forcer les portes, renverser les murailles du château d’If et le rendre à la liberté ! de it es pt -------- ro Îsi apropia atunci dintii de prânzul pe care, Tantal voluntar, îl îndeparta de la gura; dar atunci îi revenea în minte juramântul, iar firea aceasta generoasa se temea prea mult de-a se dispretui pe sine, ca sa-si calce juramântul. Toci deci putina existenta care îi ramânea si veni o zi când nu mai avu taria sa se ridice pentru a zvârli prin fereastra cina ce i se aducea. en Then he raised to his lips the repast that, like a voluntary Tantalus, he refused himself; but he thought of his oath, and he would not break it. He persisted until, at last, he had not sufficient strength to rise and cast his supper out of the loophole. fr Alors il approchait ses dents du repas que, Tantale volontaire, il éloignait lui-même de sa bouche ; mais alors le souvenir de son serment lui revenait à l’esprit, et cette généreuse nature avait trop peur de se mépriser soi-même pour manquer à son serment. Il usa donc, rigoureux et impitoyable, le peu d’existence qui lui restait, et un jour vint où il n’eut plus la force de se lever pour jeter par la lucarne le souper qu’on lui apportait. de it es pt -------- ro A doua zi nu mai vedea, abia auzea. Temnicerul îl credea grav bolnav. Edmond nadajduia într-o moarte apropiata. Ziua se scurse astfel: Edmond simtea ca îl cuprinde o vaga amorteala, care nu era lipsita de-o anume senzatie de buna dispozitie. Ghioraiturile nervoase ale stomacului se potolisera; arsurile setei se calmasera; când închidea ochii, vedea o multime de licariri, asemeni celor care gonesc noaptea pe terenurile namoloase: erau crepusculul tinutului acela necunoscut care se numeste moarte. Deodata, seara, pe la noua, auzi un zgomot înabusit în peretele lânga care statea culcat. en The next morning he could not see or hear; the jailer feared he was dangerously ill. Edmond hoped he was dying. Thus the day passed away. Edmond felt a sort of stupor creeping over him which brought with it a feeling almost of content; the gnawing pain at his stomach had ceased; his thirst had abated; when he closed his eyes he saw myriads of lights dancing before them like the will-o'-the-wisps that play about the marshes. It was the twilight of that mysterious country called Death! Suddenly, about nine o'clock in the evening, Edmond heard a hollow sound in the wall against which he was lying. fr Le lendemain il ne voyait plus, il entendait à peine. Le geôlier croyait à une maladie grave ; Edmond espérait dans une mort prochaine. La journée s’écoula ainsi : Edmond sentait un vague engourdissement, qui ne manquait pas d’un certain bien-être, le gagner. Les tiraillements nerveux de son estomac s’étaient assoupis ; les ardeurs de sa soif s’étaient calmées ; lorsqu’il fermait les yeux, il voyait une foule de lueurs brillantes pareilles à ces feux follets qui courent la nuit sur les terrains fangeux : c’était le crépuscule de ce pays inconnu qu’on appelle la mort. Tout à coup le soir, vers neuf heures, il entendit un bruit sourd à la paroi du mur contre lequel il était couché. de it es pt -------- ro Atâtea jivine imunde stârnisera zgomotul în închisoare, încât, putin câte putin, Edmond îsi deprinsese somnul, pentru a nu se mai tulbura de-asa putin. De data aceasta însa, fie ca simturile îi erau exaltate de abstinenta, fie ca într-adevar, zgomotul era mai tare decât de obicei, fie ca în momentul suprem totul capata importanta, Edmond îsi înalta capul sa auda mai bine. en So many loathsome animals inhabited the prison, that their noise did not, in general, awake him; but whether abstinence had quickened his faculties, or whether the noise was really louder than usual, Edmond raised his head and listened. fr Tant d’animaux immondes étaient venus faire leur bruit dans cette prison, que peu à peu Edmond avait habitué son sommeil à ne pas se troubler de si peu de chose ; mais cette fois, soit que ses sens fussent exaltés par l’abstinence, soit que réellement le bruit fût plus fort que de coutume, soit que dans ce moment suprême tout acquît de l’importance, Edmond souleva sa tête pour mieux entendre. de it es pt -------- ro Un hârsâit egal care parea sa tradeze, fie o gheara enorma, fie un dinte puternic, fie în sfârsit, apasarea vreunui instrument pe pietre. Desi slabit, creierul tânarului fu izbit de ideea banala, mereu prezenta înaintea arestatilor: libertatea. Zgomotul venea asa de exact în momentul când orice alt zgomot încetase pentru el, încât i se parea ca Dumnezeu se arata, în sfârsit, milos cu suferintele sale si-i trimitea ca sa-l înstiinteze sa se opreasca pe marginea mormântului unde piciorul i se clatina. Cine putea sa stie daca nu cumva vreun prieten, vreuna din fiintele dragi la care se gândise asa de des, încât îi sleisera mintea, se ocupa de el în momentul acesta si cauta sa apropie distanta care îi despartea? en It was a continual scratching, as if made by a huge claw, a powerful tooth, or some iron instrument attacking the stones. Although weakened, the young man's brain instantly responded to the idea that haunts all prisoners — liberty! It seemed to him that heaven had at length taken pity on him, and had sent this noise to warn him on the very brink of the abyss. Perhaps one of those beloved ones he had so often thought of was thinking of him, and striving to diminish the distance that separated them. fr C’était un grattement égal qui semblait accuser, soit une griffe énorme, soit une dent puissante, soit enfin la pression d’un instrument quelconque sur des pierres. Bien qu’affaibli, le cerveau du jeune homme fut frappé par cette idée banale constamment présente à l’esprit des prisonniers : la liberté. Ce bruit arrivait si juste au moment où tout bruit allait cesser pour lui, qu’il lui semblait que Dieu se montrait enfin pitoyable à ses souffrances et lui envoyait ce bruit pour l’avertir de s’arrêter au bord de la tombe où chancelait déjà son pied. Qui pouvait savoir si un de ses amis, un de ces êtres bien-aimés auxquels il avait songé si souvent qu’il y avait usé sa pensée, ne s’occupait pas de lui en ce moment et ne cherchait pas à rapprocher la distance qui les séparait ? de it es pt -------- ro Dar nu, fara îndoiala, Edmond se însela. Era doar unul din visele care fâlfâie la poarta mortii. Totusi, Edmond asculta mereu zgomotul. Zgomotul dura vreo trei ceasuri, apoi Edmond auzi o naruire, dupa care zgomotul înceta. Peste câteva ore, el se repeta, mai puternic si mai apropiat. Edmond începu sa se intereseze de munca aceasta care îi tinea de urât. Deodata intra temnicerul. en No, no, doubtless he was deceived, and it was but one of those dreams that forerun death! Edmond still heard the sound. It lasted nearly three hours; he then heard a noise of something falling, and all was silent. Some hours afterwards it began again, nearer and more distinct. Edmond was intensely interested. Suddenly the jailer entered. fr Mais non, sans doute Edmond se trompait, et c’était un de ces rêves qui flottent à la porte de la mort. Cependant Edmond écoutait toujours ce bruit. Ce bruit dura trois heures à peu près, puis Edmond entendit une sorte de croulement, après quoi le bruit cessa. Quelques heures après, il reprit plus fort et plus rapproché. Déjà Edmond s’intéressait à ce travail qui lui faisait société ; tout à coup le geôlier entra. de it es pt -------- ro Cam de opt zile de când se hotarâse sa moara, de patru zile de când începuse sa-si puna proiectul în aplicare, Edmond nu-i adresase omului nici un cuvânt, neraspunzându-i când acesta l-a întrebat de ce boala se crede atins si întorcându-se la perete când era privit cu prea multa atentie. Dar temnicerul putea sa auda astazi zumzetul înabusit, sa se alarmeze, sa-i puna capat si sa zdruncine astazi cine stie ce speranta a carei idee încânta ultimele momente ale lui Dantès. en For a week since he had resolved to die, and during the four days that he had been carrying out his purpose, Edmond had not spoken to the attendant, had not answered him when he inquired what was the matter with him, and turned his face to the wall when he looked too curiously at him; but now the jailer might hear the noise and put an end to it, and so destroy a ray of something like hope that soothed his last moments. fr Depuis huit jours à peu près qu’il avait résolu de mourir, depuis quatre jours qu’il avait commencé de mettre ce projet à exécution, Edmond n’avait point adressé la parole à cet homme, ne lui répondant pas quand il lui avait parlé pour lui demander de quelle maladie il croyait être atteint, et se retournant du côté du mur quand il en était regardé trop attentivement. Mais aujourd’hui le geôlier pouvait entendre ce bruissement sourd, s’en alarmer, y mettre fin, et déranger ainsi peut-être ce je ne sais quoi d’espérance, dont l’idée seule charmait les derniers moments de Dantès. de it es pt -------- ro Temnicerul aducea de mâncare. Dantès se ridica pe pat si, umflându-si vocea, începu sa vorbeasca despre verzi si uscate, despre calitatea proasta a hranei pe care o aducea, despre frigul din carcera, murmurând si bombanind ca sa aiba dreptul de a striga mai tare, zgândarind rabdarea temnicerului, care tocmai în ziua aceea solicitase pentru arestatul bolnav o supa si pâine proaspata, si care- i aducea supa si pâinea. en The jailer brought him his breakfast. Dantes raised himself up and began to talk about everything; about the bad quality of the food, about the coldness of his dungeon, grumbling and complaining, in order to have an excuse for speaking louder, and wearying the patience of his jailer, who out of kindness of heart had brought broth and white bread for his prisoner. fr Le geôlier apportait à déjeuner. Dantès se souleva sur son lit, et, enflant sa voix, se mit à parler sur tous les sujets possibles, sur la mauvaise qualité des vivres qu’il apportait, sur le froid dont on souffrait dans ce cachot, murmurant et grondant pour avoir le droit de crier plus fort, et lassant la patience du geôlier, qui justement ce jour-là avait sollicité pour le prisonnier malade un bouillon et du pain frais, et qui lui apportait ce bouillon et ce pain. de it es pt -------- ro Din fericire, el crezu ca Dantès aiureaza. Puse merindele pe masa schiloada pe care le punea de obicei si se retrase. Liber atunci, Edmond reîncepu sa asculte cu bucurie. Zgomotul devenea asa de lamurit, încât acum tânarul îl auzea fara sfortari. "Nici o îndoiala, îsi spuse el, de vreme ce zgomotul continua, desi e ziua, înseamna ca vreun prizonier nenorocit ca si mine, lucreaza la eliberarea sa. O, cum l-as ajuta daca ar fi lânga mine!" en Fortunately, he fancied that Dantes was delirious; and placing the food on the rickety table, he withdrew. Edmond listened, and the sound became more and more distinct. "There can be no doubt about it," thought he; "it is some prisoner who is striving to obtain his freedom. Oh, if I were only there to help him!" fr Heureusement il crut que Dantès avait le délire ; il posa les vivres sur la mauvaise table boiteuse sur laquelle il avait l’habitude de les poser, et se retira. Libre alors, Edmond se remit à écouter avec joie. Le bruit devenait si distinct que maintenant le jeune homme l’entendait sans efforts. Plus de doute, se dit-il à lui-même, puisque ce bruit continue, malgré le jour, c’est quelque malheureux prisonnier comme moi qui travaille à sa délivrance. Oh ! si j’étais près de lui, comme je l’aiderais ! de it es pt -------- ro Apoi, deodata, un nor posomorât trecu peste aurora de speranta în mintea obisnuita cu nenorocirea si care nu putea sa se învete iarasi decât anevoie, cu bucuriile omenesti. Încolti ideea ca zgomotul se datora lucrului câtorva muncitori pe care guvernatorul îi întrebuinta la reparatiile unei încaperi alaturate. en Suddenly another idea took possession of his mind, so used to misfortune, that it was scarcely capable of hope — the idea that the noise was made by workmen the governor had ordered to repair the neighboring dungeon. fr Puis tout à coup un nuage sombre passa sur cette aurore d’espérance dans ce cerveau habitué au malheur et qui ne pouvait se reprendre que difficilement aux joies humaines ; cette idée surgit aussitôt, que ce bruit avait pour cause le travail de quelques ouvriers que le gouverneur employait aux réparations d’une chambre voisine. de it es pt -------- ro Era lesne sa se încredinteze, dar cum sa riste o întrebare? Desigur era foarte simplu sa astepte sosirea temnicerului, sa-l puna sa asculte zgomotul si sa vada mutra acestuia, ascultând. Dar, oferindu-si o atare satisfactie, nu însemna sa tradeze interese prea de pret pentru o multumire prea scurta? en It was easy to ascertain this; but how could he risk the question? It was easy to call his jailer's attention to the noise, and watch his countenance as he listened; but might he not by this means destroy hopes far more important than the short-lived satisfaction of his own curiosity? fr Il était facile de s’en assurer ; mais comment risquer une question ? Certes il était tout simple d’attendre l’arrivée du geôlier, de lui faire écouter ce bruit, et de voir la mine qu’il ferait en l’écoutant ; mais se donner une pareille satisfaction, n’était-ce pas trahir des intérêts bien précieux pour une satisfaction bien courte ? de it es pt -------- ro Din pacate, capul lui Edmond, clopot gol, era asurzit de zumzetul unei idei; se simtea asa de slab, încât mintea îi plutea ca un abur si nu se putea condensa în jurul unei gândiri. Edmond nu vazu decât un mijloc pentru a da contur reflexiei si luciditate judecatii sale. Îsi întoarse ochii spre supa fumegânda înca, pe care temnicerul o pusese pe masa, se ridica, merse clatinându-se pâna la ea, lua ceasca, o duse la buze si înghiti bautura cu o senzatie negraita de bine. en Unfortunately, Edmond's brain was still so feeble that he could not bend his thoughts to anything in particular. He saw but one means of restoring lucidity and clearness to his judgment. He turned his eyes towards the soup which the jailer had brought, rose, staggered towards it, raised the vessel to his lips, and drank off the contents with a feeling of indescribable pleasure. fr Malheureusement la tête d’Edmond, cloche vide, était assourdie par le bourdonnement d’une idée ; il était si faible que son esprit flottait comme une vapeur, et ne pouvait se condenser autour d’une pensée. Edmond ne vit qu’un moyen de rendre la netteté à sa réflexion et la lucidité à son jugement ; il tourna les yeux vers le bouillon fumant encore que le geôlier venait de déposer sur la table, se leva, alla en chancelant jusqu’à lui, prit la tasse, la porta à ses lèvres, et avala le breuvage qu’elle contenait avec une indicible sensation de bien-être. de it es pt -------- ro Avu atunci curaj sa se opreasca: auzise ca niste nenorociti naufragiati, gasiti istoviti de foame, murisera devorând cu lacomie o hrana prea substantiala. Edmond puse pe masa pâinea, pe care o si tinea ia gura, si se duse sa se culce la loc. Edmond nu mai vroia sa moara. en He had often heard that shipwrecked persons had died through having eagerly devoured too much food. Edmond replaced on the table the bread he was about to devour, and returned to his couch — he did not wish to die. fr Alors il eut le courage d’en rester là : il avait entendu dire que de malheureux naufragés recueillis, exténués par la faim, étaient morts pour avoir gloutonnement dévoré une nourriture trop substantielle. Edmond posa sur la table le pain qu’il tenait déjà presque à portée de sa bouche, et alla se recoucher. Edmond ne voulait plus mourir. de it es pt -------- ro Simti curând ca în creierul sau reintra lumina. Toate ideile, nelamurite si aproape insesizabile, îsi reluau locul în cutia minunata unde o caseta mai mult poate ajunge pentru a stabili superioritatea omului asupra animalelor. Putu sa cugete si sa-si întareasca cugetul, judecând. Îsi spuse atunci: en He soon felt that his ideas became again collected — he could think, and strengthen his thoughts by reasoning. Then he said to himself, fr Bientôt il sentit que le jour rentrait dans son cerveau ; toutes ses idées, vagues et presque insaisissables, reprenaient leur place dans cet échiquier merveilleux, où une case de plus peut-être suffit pour établir la supériorité de l’homme sur les animaux. Il put penser et fortifier sa pensée avec le raisonnement. de it es pt -------- ro "Sa facem încercarea, dar fara sa primejduim pe cineva. Daca lucratorul e un muncitor obisnuit, n-am decât sa bat în zid. Atunci el se va opri, cautând sa ghiceasca cine bate si în ce scop. Cum însa munca lui va fi nu numai legala, dar si poruncita, el îsi va relua lucrul numaidecât. Daca, dimpotriva, e un prizonier, zgomotul pe care îl voi face îl va înspaimânta, se va teme ca e descoperit, va înceta lucrul si nu-l va relua decât seara când va socoti ca toata lumea e culcata si adormita". en "I must put this to the test, but without compromising anybody. If it is a workman, I need but knock against the wall, and he will cease to work, in order to find out who is knocking, and why he does so; but as his occupation is sanctioned by the governor, he will soon resume it. If, on the contrary, it is a prisoner, the noise I make will alarm him, he will cease, and not begin again until he thinks every one is asleep." fr Alors il se dit : — II faut tenter l’épreuve, mais sans compromettre personne. Si le travailleur est un ouvrier ordinaire, je n’ai qu’à frapper contre mon mur, aussitôt il cessera sa besogne pour tâcher de deviner quel est celui qui frappe et dans quel but il frappe. Mais comme son travail sera non seulement licite, mais encore commandé, il reprendra bientôt son travail. Si au contraire c’est un prisonnier, le bruit que je ferai l’effrayera ; il craindra d’être découvert ; il cessera son travail et ne le reprendra que ce soir, quand il croira tout le monde couché et endormi. de it es pt -------- ro Edmond se ridica din nou numaidecât. Acum picioarele nu i se mai balabaneau, iar privirile îi erau sigure. Merse spre un colt al carcerei, desprinse o piatra slabita de umezeala si reveni batând în perete în chiar locul unde sunetul era mai pronuntat. en Edmond rose again, but this time his legs did not tremble, and his sight was clear; he went to a corner of his dungeon, detached a stone, and with it knocked against the wall where the sound came. fr Aussitôt Edmond se leva de nouveau. Cette fois, ses jambes ne vacillaient plus et ses yeux étaient sans éblouissements. Il alla vers un angle de sa prison, détacha une pierre minée par l’humidité, et revint frapper le mur à l’endroit même où le retentissement était le plus sensible. de it es pt -------- ro Batu de trei ori. De la prima bataie zgomotul înceta ca prin farmec. Edmond asculta cu încordare. Trecu un ceas, trecura doua, nu se mai auzi nici un zgomot. Edmond impusese în partea cealalta a zidului tacere absoluta. en He struck thrice. At the first blow the sound ceased, as if by magic. Edmond listened intently; an hour passed, two hours passed, and no sound was heard from the wall — all was silent there. fr Il frappa trois coups. Dès le premier, le bruit avait cessé comme par enchantement. Edmond écouta de toute son âme. Une heure s’écoula, deux heures s’écoulèrent, aucun bruit nouveau ne se fit entendre ; Edmond avait fait naître de l’autre côté de la muraille un silence absolu. de it es pt -------- ro Plin de nadejde, Edmond mânca doi-trei dumicati de pâine, înghiti câteva gâturi de apa, si datorita constitutiei puternice cu care natura îl înzestrase, se simti aproape ca înainte. Ziua se scurse, linistea dura înca. Veni noaptea fara ca zgomotul sa fi reînceput. "E un prizonier", îsi spuse Edmond, cu o bucurie de negrait. en Full of hope, Edmond swallowed a few mouthfuls of bread and water, and, thanks to the vigor of his constitution, found himself well-nigh recovered. The day passed away in utter silence — night came without recurrence of the noise. "It is a prisoner," said Edmond joyfully. fr Plein d’espoir, Edmond mangea quelques bouchées de son pain, avala quelques gorgées d’eau, et, grâce à la constitution puissante dont la nature l’avait doué, se retrouva à peu près comme auparavant. La journée s’écoula, le silence durait toujours. La nuit vint sans que le bruit eût recommencé. — C’est un prisonnier, se dit Edmond avec une indicible joie. de it es pt -------- ro Din momentul acela, mintea i se înviora, viata îi reveni cu violenta, fiind activa. Trecu noaptea fara ca zgomotul cel mai neînsemnat sa se auda. Edmond nu închise ochii în noaptea aceea. en The night passed in perfect silence. Edmond did not close his eyes. fr Dès lors sa tête s’embrasa, la vie lui revint violente à force d’être active. La nuit se passa sans que le moindre bruit se fît entendre. Edmond ne ferma pas les yeux de cette nuit. de it es pt -------- ro Ziua reveni, temnicerul intra aducând proviziile. Edmond le devorase pe cele dinainte, le devora pe cele de acum, ascultând întruna zgomotul care nu reîncepea, tremurând de teama ca aceasta sa nu fi încetat pentru totdeauna, facând în carcera zece sau douasprezece leghe, smuncind ceasuri întregi gratiile ferestruicii, redând elasticitate si vigoare bratelor printr- un exercitiu dezvatat de multa vreme, pregatindu-se, în sfârsit, sa ia de piept destinul, asa cum face, întinzându-si bratele si frecându-si corpul cu ulei, luptatorul care se pregateste sa intre în arena. Apoi, în intervalele acestei activitati fervente, el asculta daca nu cumva zgomotul se aude, enervându- se de prudenta prizonierului, care nu ghicea ca fusese tulburat în opera eliberarii sale de un alt prizonier, care era cel putin tot asa de dornic sa fie liber ca si el. en In the morning the jailer brought him fresh provisions — he had already devoured those of the previous day; he ate these listening anxiously for the sound, walking round and round his cell, shaking the iron bars of the loophole, restoring vigor and agility to his limbs by exercise, and so preparing himself for his future destiny. At intervals he listened to learn if the noise had not begun again, and grew impatient at the prudence of the prisoner, who did not guess he had been disturbed by a captive as anxious for liberty as himself. fr Le jour revint ; le geôlier rentra apportant les provisions. Edmond avait déjà dévoré les anciennes ; il dévora les nouvelles, écoutant sans cesse ce bruit qui ne revenait pas, tremblant qu’il eût cessé pour toujours, faisant dix ou douze lieues dans son cachot, ébranlant pendant des heures entières les barreaux de fer de son soupirail, rendant l’élasticité et la vigueur à ses membres par un exercice désappris depuis longtemps, se disposant enfin à reprendre corps à corps sa destinée à venir, comme fait, en étendant ses bras et en frottant son corps d’huile, le lutteur qui va entrer dans l’arène. Puis, dans les intervalles de cette activité fiévreuse, il écoutait si le bruit ne revenait pas, s’impatientant de la prudence de ce prisonnier qui ne devinait point qu’il avait été distrait dans son œuvre de liberté par un autre prisonnier, qui avait au moins aussi grande hâte d’être libre que lui. de it es pt -------- ro Se scursera trei zile, adica 72 de ceasuri ucigatoare, numarate minut cu minut. În sfârsit, într-o seara, dupa ce temnicerul îsi facuse ultimul rond, pe când, pentru a suta oara, Dantès îsi lipea urechea de perete, i se paru ca un zdruncin imperceptibil rasuna înabusit în capul sau pus în atingere cu pietrele tacute. en Three days passed — seventy-two long tedious hours which he counted off by minutes! At length one evening, as the jailer was visiting him for the last time that night, Dantes, with his ear for the hundredth time at the wall, fancied he heard an almost imperceptible movement among the stones. fr Trois jours s’écoulèrent, soixante-douze mortelles heures comptées minute par minute ! Enfin un soir, comme le geôlier venait de faire sa dernière visite, comme pour la centième fois Dantès collait son oreille à la muraille, il lui sembla qu’un ébranlement imperceptible répondait sourdement dans sa tête, mise en rapport avec les pierres silencieuses. de it es pt -------- ro Dantès se trase înapoi, pentru a-si calma creierul zdruncinat, facu câteva ocoluri prin camera si-si lipi iarasi urechea în acelasi loc. Nu mai încapea îndoiala, dincolo se petrecea ceva. Prizonierul îsi daduse seama de pericolul actiunii sale si adoptase alta. Desigur ca, pentru a-si continua opera cu mai multa siguranta, înlocuise dalta cu levierul. en He moved away, walked up and down his cell to collect his thoughts, and then went back and listened. The matter was no longer doubtful. Something was at work on the other side of the wall; the prisoner had discovered the danger, and had substituted a lever for a chisel. fr Dantès se recula pour bien rasseoir son cerveau ébranlé, fit quelques tours dans la chambre, et replaça son oreille au même endroit. Il n’y avait plus de doute, il se faisait quelque chose de l’autre côté ; le prisonnier avait reconnu le danger de sa manœuvre et en avait adopté quelque autre, et, sans doute pour continuer son œuvre avec plus de sécurité, il avait substitué le levier au ciseau. de it es pt -------- ro Încurajat de descoperirea sa, Edmond se hotarî sa vina în ajutorul lucratorului neobosit. Îsi muta mai întâi patul, în spatele caruia i se parea ca se înfaptuieste actiunea de eliberare, si cauta din ochi un obiect cu care sa poata ataca zidul, sa dea jos cimentul umed, în sfârsit, sa desprinda o piatra. Nu i se arata nimic. Nu avea nici cutit si nici vreun instrument taios. Numai fierul zabrelelor, si se încredintase de atâtea ori ca gratiile erau bine fixate, încât nu mai merita truda de a încerca sa le clinteasca. en Encouraged by this discovery, Edmond determined to assist the indefatigable laborer. He began by moving his bed, and looked around for anything with which he could pierce the wall, penetrate the moist cement, and displace a stone. He saw nothing, he had no knife or sharp instrument, the window grating was of iron, but he had too often assured himself of its solidity. fr Enhardi par cette découverte, Edmond résolut de venir en aide à l’infatigable travailleur. Il commença par déplacer son lit derrière lequel il lui semblait que l’œuvre de délivrance s’accomplissait, et chercha des yeux un objet avec lequel il pût entamer la muraille, faire tomber le ciment humide, desceller une pierre enfin. Rien ne se présenta à sa vue. Il n’avait ni couteau ni instrument tranchant ; du fer à ses barreaux seulement, et il s’était assuré si souvent que ses barreaux étaient bien scellés, que ce n’était plus même la peine d’essayer à les ébranler. de it es pt -------- ro Drept orice mobilier, un pat, un scaun, o masa, o galeata, un urcior. La pat erau, desigur, coltare de fier, dar aceste coltare erau fixate în lemn prin suruburi. I-ar fi trebuit o surubelnita ca sa scoata suruburile si sa smulga coltarele. La masa si la scaun, nimic. La galeata fusese cândva un mâner, dar mânerul fusese scos. Nu-i mai ramânea lui Dantès decât un mijloc: sa sparga ulciorul si, cu una din bucatile taiate în unghi, sa se apuce de lucru. en All his furniture consisted of a bed, a chair, a table, a pail, and a jug. The bed had iron clamps, but they were screwed to the wood, and it would have required a screw-driver to take them off. The table and chair had nothing, the pail had once possessed a handle, but that had been removed. Dantes had but one resource, which was to break the jug, and with one of the sharp fragments attack the wall. fr Pour tout ameublement, un lit, une chaise, une table, un seau, une cruche. À ce lit il y avait bien des tenons de fer, mais ces tenons étaient scellés au bois par des vis. Il eût fallu un tourne-vis pour tirer ces vis et arracher ces tenons. À la table et à la chaise, rien ; au seau il y avait eu autrefois une anse, mais cette anse avait été enlevée. Il n’y avait plus pour Dantès qu’une ressource, c’était de briser sa cruche et, avec un des morceaux de grès taillés en angle, de se mettre à la besogne. de it es pt -------- ro Trânti ulciorul de o lespede si acesta se facu tandari. Dantès alese doua sau trei cioburi ascutite, le ascunse în rogojina si le lasa pe celelalte împrastiate pe jos. Spargerea ulciorului era un accident prea firesc pentru ca cineva sa se nelinisteasca. Edmond avea toata noaptea în fata ca sa lucreze. Dar, în întuneric, treaba mergea greu, caci era nevoit sa lucreze pe bâjbâite, si-si dadu seama curând ca tocea instrumentul inform într-o gresie mai tare. Aseza deci patul la loc si astepta ziua. O data cu speranta recapatase rabdarea. Asculta noaptea întreaga si-l auzi pe minerul necunoscut care îsi continua opera subterana. en He let the jug fall on the floor, and it broke in pieces. Dantes concealed two or three of the sharpest fragments in his bed, leaving the rest on the floor. The breaking of his jug was too natural an accident to excite suspicion. Edmond had all the night to work in, but in the darkness he could not do much, and he soon felt that he was working against something very hard; he pushed back his bed, and waited for day. All night he heard the subterranean workman, who continued to mine his way. fr Il laissa tomber la cruche sur un pavé, et la cruche vola en éclats. Dantès choisit deux ou trois éclats aigus, les cacha dans sa paillasse, et laissa les autres épars sur la terre. La rupture de sa cruche était un accident trop naturel pour que l’on s’en inquiétât. Edmond avait toute la nuit pour travailler ; mais dans l’obscurité, la besogne allait mal, car il lui fallait travailler à tâtons, et il sentit bientôt qu’il émoussait l’instrument informe contre un grès plus dur. Il repoussa donc son lit et attendit le jour. Avec l’espoir, la patience lui était revenue. Toute la nuit il écouta et entendit le mineur inconnu qui continuait son œuvre souterraine. de it es pt -------- ro Se lumina de ziua, temnicerul intra. Dantès îi spuse ca, bând în ajun din ulcior, acesta îi scapase din mâna si se sparsese cazând. Temnicerul pleca bombanind dupa un ulcior nou, fara sa-si dea osteneala de a lua cioburile vechi. Reveni în clipa urmatoare, îi recomanda prizonierului mai multa grija si iesi. en Day came, the jailer entered. Dantes told him that the jug had fallen from his hands while he was drinking, and the jailer went grumblingly to fetch another, without giving himself the trouble to remove the fragments of the broken one. He returned speedily, advised the prisoner to be more careful, and departed. fr Le jour vint, le geôlier entra. Dantès lui dit qu’en buvant la veille à même la cruche, elle avait échappé à sa main et s’était brisée en tombant. Le geôlier alla en grommelant chercher une cruche neuve, sans même prendre la peine d’emporter les morceaux de la vieille. Il revint un instant après, recommanda plus d’adresse au prisonnier et sortit. de it es pt -------- ro Dantès asculta cu o bucurie de nedescris scârtâitul broastei care, ori de câte ori se închidea altadata, îi strângea inima. Asculta zgomotul pasilor care se departau, apoi, când zgomotul se stinse, el se napusti spre pat, pe care îl urni si, la lumina razei palide ce patrundea în carcera, putu sa vada treaba inutila facuta în noaptea precedenta, când izbise în piatra în loc sa izbeasca în tencuiala care o înconjura. Din cauza umezelii, tencuiala era sfarâmicioasa. en Dantes heard joyfully the key grate in the lock; he listened until the sound of steps died away, and then, hastily displacing his bed, saw by the faint light that penetrated into his cell, that he had labored uselessly the previous evening in attacking the stone instead of removing the plaster that surrounded it. fr Dantès écouta avec une joie indicible le grincement de la serrure qui, chaque fois qu’elle se refermait jadis, lui serrait le cœur. Il écouta s’éloigner le bruit des pas ; puis, quand ce bruit se fut éteint, il bondit vers sa couchette qu’il déplaça, et, à la lueur du faible rayon de jour qui pénétrait dans son cachot, put voir la besogne inutile qu’il avait faite la nuit précédente en s’adressant au corps de la pierre au lieu de s’adresser au plâtre qui entourait ses extrémités. L’humidité avait rendu ce plâtre friable. de it es pt -------- ro Dantès vazu cu o bataie voioasa de inima ca tencuiala se desprinde bucata cu bucata. Crâmpeiele erau aproape niste atomi, e drept, dar, dupa jumatate de ceas, Dantès desprinsese cam un pumn de moloz. Un matematician ar fi putut sa calculeze ca, în vreo doi ani de lucru, presupunând ca n-ai fi întâlnit nici o stânca, se putea sapa o trecere de doua picioare patrate si de douazeci picioare în adâncime. en The damp had rendered it friable, and Dantes was able to break it off — in small morsels, it is true, but at the end of half an hour he had scraped off a handful; a mathematician might have calculated that in two years, supposing that the rock was not encountered, a passage twenty feet long and two feet broad, might be formed. fr Dantès vit avec un battement de cœur joyeux que ce plâtre se détachait par fragments ; ces fragments étaient presque des atomes, c’est vrai ; mais au bout d’une demi-heure, cependant, Dantès en avait détaché une poignée à peu près. Un mathématicien eût pu calculer qu’avec deux années à peu près de ce travail, en supposant qu’on ne rencontrât point le roc, on pouvait se creuser un passage de deux pieds carrés et de vingt pieds de profondeur. de it es pt -------- ro Prizonierul îsi reprosa atunci ca n-a întrebuintat la munca aceasta orele-i îndelungi, scurse tot mai încet, pe care le pierduse în asteptare, în rugaciune, în deznadejde. Ce opera, oricât de anevoioasa ar fi fost ea, n-ar fi terminat-o în cei aproape sase ani de când era închis în carcera aceasta! Gândul îi dadu o noua ardoare. en The prisoner reproached himself with not having thus employed the hours he had passed in vain hopes, prayer, and despondency. During the six years that he had been imprisoned, what might he not have accomplished? fr Le prisonnier se reprocha alors de ne pas avoir employé à ce travail ces longues heures successivement écoulées, toujours plus lentes, et qu’il avait perdues dans l’espérance, dans la prière et dans le désespoir. Depuis six ans à peu près qu’il était enfermé dans ce cachot, quel travail, si lent qu’il fût, n’eût-il pas achevé ! Et cette idée lui donna une nouvelle ardeur. de it es pt -------- ro Izbuti în trei zile, cu extraordinare precautii sa ia jos cimentul si sa despoaie piatra. Peretele era facut din caramizi, în mijlocul carora, pentru a li se spori trainicia, fusese fixata din loc în loc câte o lespede. Una din aceste lespezi, dezghiocase el aproape cu totul si trebuia acum s-o zdruncine din alveola ei. Dantès încerca cu unghiile, dar unghiile erau insuficiente pentru operatia aceasta. en In three days he had succeeded, with the utmost precaution, in removing the cement, and exposing the stone-work. The wall was built of rough stones, among which, to give strength to the structure, blocks of hewn stone were at intervals imbedded. It was one of these he had uncovered, and which he must remove from its socket. Dantes strove to do this with his nails, but they were too weak. fr En trois jours il parvint, avec des précautions inouïes, à enlever tout le ciment et à mettre à nu la pierre : la muraille était faite de moellons au milieu desquels, pour ajouter à la solidité, avait pris place de temps en temps une pierre de taille. C’était une de ces pierres de taille qu’il avait presque déchaussée, et qu’il s’agissait maintenant d’ébranler dans son alvéole. Dantès essaya avec ses ongles, mais ses ongles étaient insuffisants pour cela. de it es pt -------- ro Cioburile ulciorului introduse în intervale se sfarâmau atunci când voia sa se slujeasca de ele în chip de pârghie. Dupa un ceas de încercari zadarnice, Dantès îsi sterse sudoarea de pe frunte, nelinistit. Va fi deci oprit astfel de la început si va trebui sa astepte, teapan si inutil, ca vecinul, care, la rându-i, se va descuraja poate, — sa faca totul? O idee îi trecu prin minte; ramase în picioare zâmbind; fruntea jilava de sudoare se zvânta singura. en The fragments of the jug broke, and after an hour of useless toil, he paused. Was he to be thus stopped at the beginning, and was he to wait inactive until his fellow workman had completed his task? Suddenly an idea occurred to him — he smiled, and the perspiration dried on his forehead. fr Les morceaux de la cruche introduits dans les intervalles se brisaient lorsque Dantès voulait s’en servir en manière de levier. Après une heure de tentatives inutiles, Dantès se releva la sueur et l’angoisse sur le front. Allait-il donc être arrêté ainsi dès le début, et lui faudrait-il attendre, inerte et inutile, que son voisin, qui de son côté se lasserait peut-être, eût tout fait ! Alors une idée lui passa par l’esprit ; il demeura debout et souriant ; son front humide de sueur se sécha tout seul. de it es pt -------- ro Temnicerul aducea zilnic supa lui Dantès într-un castron de tabla. În castron se gasea supa sa si aceea a altui prizonier, caci Dantès remarcase ca vasul era sau plin, sau gol pe jumatate, dupa cum temnicerul începea împartirea proviziilor cu el sau cu tovarasul sau. Castronul avea un mâner de fier. La mânerul acesta râvnea Dantès si l-ar fi platit, — daca i se cereau în schimb — cu zece ani din viata. en The jailer always brought Dantes' soup in an iron saucepan; this saucepan contained soup for both prisoners, for Dantes had noticed that it was either quite full, or half empty, according as the turnkey gave it to him or to his companion first. The handle of this saucepan was of iron; Dantes would have given ten years of his life in exchange for it. fr Le geôlier apportait tous les jours la soupe de Dantès dans une casserole de fer-blanc. Cette casserole contenait sa soupe et celle d’un second prisonnier, car Dantès avait remarqué que cette casserole était, ou entièrement pleine, ou à moitié vide, selon que le porte-clefs commençait la distribution des vivres par lui ou par son compagnon. Cette casserole avait un manche de fer ; c’était ce manche de fer qu’ambitionnait Dantès et qu’il eût payé, si on les lui avait demandés en échange, de dix années de sa vie. de it es pt -------- ro Temnicerul turna continutul castronului în farfuria lui Dantès. Dupa ce îsi mânca supa cu o lingura de lemn, Dantès spala farfuria, care îi servea astfel în fiecare zi. Seara, Dantès puse farfuria pe pamânt, la jumatatea drumului dintre masa si usa. Când intra, temnicerul calca în farfurie si-o facu praf. De data aceasta nu i se putea imputa nimic lui Dantès: facuse, este drept, greseala de a lasa farfuria pe jos, dar temnicerul era dator sa vada unde calca. en The jailer was accustomed to pour the contents of the saucepan into Dantes' plate, and Dantes, after eating his soup with a wooden spoon, washed the plate, which thus served for every day. Now when evening came Dantes put his plate on the ground near the door; the jailer, as he entered, stepped on it and broke it. This time he could not blame Dantes. He was wrong to leave it there, but the jailer was wrong not to have looked before him. fr Le geôlier versait le contenu de cette casserole dans l’assiette de Dantès. Après avoir mangé sa soupe avec une cuiller de bois, Dantès lavait cette assiette qui servait ainsi chaque jour. Le soir, Dantès posa son assiette à terre, à mi-chemin de la porte à la table ; le geôlier en entrant mit le pied sur l’assiette et la brisa en mille morceaux. Cette fois il n’y avait rien à dire contre Dantès : il avait eu le tort de laisser son assiette à terre, c’est vrai, mais le geôlier avait eu celui de ne pas regarder à ses pieds. de it es pt -------- ro Temnicerul se multumi deci sa bombaneasca. Privi apoi în juru-i, ca sa zareasca ceva în care sa toarne supa. Mobilierul lui Dantès se rezuma numai la farfuria aceea, astfel ca nu avea încotro. — Lasa castronul aici, îi spuse Dantès. Si sa-l iei mâine când îmi aduci mâncarea. Povata magulea lenevia temnicerului, care nu avea astfel nevoie sa mai urce, sa coboare si iar sa urce. en The jailer, therefore, only grumbled. Then he looked about for something to pour the soup into; Dantes' entire dinner service consisted of one plate — there was no alternative. "Leave the saucepan," said Dantes; "you can take it away when you bring me my breakfast." This advice was to the jailer's taste, as it spared him the necessity of making another trip. fr Le geôlier se contenta donc de grommeler. Puis il regarda autour de lui dans quoi il pouvait verser la soupe ; le mobilier de Dantès se bornait à cette seule assiette, il n’y avait pas de choix. — Laissez la casserole, dit Dantès, vous la reprendrez en m’apportant demain mon déjeuner. Ce conseil flattait la paresse du geôlier, qui n’avait pas besoin ainsi de remonter, de redescendre et de remonter encore. de it es pt -------- ro Lasa castronul. Dantès tresalta de bucurie. Mânca de data asta repede supa si carnea, care, potrivit obiceiului din închisori, era pusa la un loc cu supa. Dupa ce astepta un ceas, ca sa fie sigur ca temnicerul nu-si va da seama, clinti patul din loc, lua castronul, introduse capatul mânerului între piatra vaduvita de ciment si caramizile înconjuratoare, si începu s-o miste. en He left the saucepan. Dantes was beside himself with joy. He rapidly devoured his food, and after waiting an hour, lest the jailer should change his mind and return, he removed his bed, took the handle of the saucepan, inserted the point between the hewn stone and rough stones of the wall, and employed it as a lever. fr Il laissa la casserole. Dantès frémit de joie. Cette fois il mangea vivement la soupe et la viande que, selon l’habitude des prisons, on mettait avec la soupe. Puis, après avoir attendu une heure, pour être certain que le geôlier ne se raviserait point, il dérangea son lit, prit sa casserole, introduisit le bout du manche entre la pierre de taille dénuée de son ciment et les moellons voisins, et commença de faire le levier. de it es pt -------- ro O oscilatie usoara îi arata lui Dantès ca lucrul merge bine. Într-adevar, dupa un ceas, piatra era scoasa din zidul unde forma un gol de mai bine de un picior si jumatate în diametru. Dantès aduna cu grija molozul, îl duse în ungherele încaperii sale, scormoni pamântul cenusiu cu un ciob de urcior si acoperi molozul. en A slight oscillation showed Dantes that all went well. At the end of an hour the stone was extricated from the wall, leaving a cavity a foot and a half in diameter. Dantes carefully collected the plaster, carried it into the corner of his cell, and covered it with earth. fr Une légère oscillation prouva à Dantès que la besogne venait à bien. En effet, au bout d’une heure la pierre était tirée du mur, où elle laissait une excavation de plus d’un pied et demi de diamètre. Dantès ramassa avec soin tout le plâtre, le porta dans des angles de sa prison, gratta la terre grisâtre avec un des fragments de sa cruche et recouvrit le plâtre de terre. de it es pt -------- ro Voind sa se foloseasca de noaptea în care hazardul sau, mai bine zis, combinatia savanta imaginata de el îi pusese în mâini un instrument asa de pretios, continua sa sape cu îndaratnicie. Aseza în zori piatra în gaura, împinse patul la perete si se culca. Dejunul se reducea la o bucata de pâine. Temnicerul intra si puse bucata de pâine pe masa. — Ei, nu-mi aduci alta farfurie? întreba Dantès. en Then, wishing to make the best use of his time while he had the means of labor, he continued to work without ceasing. At the dawn of day he replaced the stone, pushed his bed against the wall, and lay down. The breakfast consisted of a piece of bread; the jailer entered and placed the bread on the table. "Well, don't you intend to bring me another plate?" said Dantes. fr Puis voulant mettre à profit cette nuit où le hasard, ou plutôt la savante combinaison qu’il avait imaginée, avait remis entre ses mains un instrument si précieux, il continua de creuser avec acharnement. À l’aube du jour il replaça la pierre dans son trou, repoussa son lit contre la muraille et se coucha. Le déjeuner consistait en un morceau de pain : le geôlier entra et posa ce morceau de pain sur la table. — Eh bien ! vous ne m’apportez pas une autre assiette ? demanda Dantès. de it es pt -------- ro — Nu, spuse gardianul; esti un strica-tot, ai spart urciorul si, din cauza dumitale, am spart si farfuria. Daca toti prizonierii ar face atâtea pagube, stapânirea n-ar mai putea s-o scoata la capat. Îti las castronul si o sa ti se toarne supa în el. Poate ca, în felul asta, n-o sa mai strici toata gospodaria. Dantès înalta ochii la cer si îsi împreuna mâinile sub patura. Crâmpeiul de fier care îi ramânea dadea, în inima lui, nastere unui elan de recunostinta catre cer, mai viu decât îi prilejuisera vreodata cele mai fericite întâmplari din viata. en "No," replied the turnkey; "you destroy everything. First you break your jug, then you make me break your plate; if all the prisoners followed your example, the government would be ruined. I shall leave you the saucepan, and pour your soup into that. So for the future I hope you will not be so destructive." Dantes raised his eyes to heaven and clasped his hands beneath the coverlet. He felt more gratitude for the possession of this piece of iron than he had ever felt for anything. fr — Non, dit le porte-clefs ; vous êtes un brise-tout, vous avez détruit votre cruche, et vous êtes cause que j’ai cassé votre assiette ; si tous les prisonniers faisaient autant de dégât, le gouvernement n’y pourrait pas tenir. On vous laisse la casserole, on vous versera votre soupe dedans ; de cette façon vous ne casserez pas votre ménage, peut-être. Dantès leva les yeux au ciel et joignit ses mains sous sa couverture. Ce morceau de fer qui lui restait faisait naître dans son cœur un élan de reconnaissance plus vif vers le ciel que ne lui avaient jamais causé dans sa vie passée les plus grands biens qui lui étaient survenus. de it es pt -------- ro Bagase însa de seama ca, de când începuse lucrul, celalalt detinut nu mai facea nimic. Oricum, acesta nu era un motiv ca el sa se opreasca. Daca vecinul nu venea la el, se va duce el la vecin. Munci toata ziua fara oprire. Seara scosese din zid, gratie noului instrument, peste zece pumni de sfarâmaturi de caramida, de tencuiala si de ciment. en He had noticed, however, that the prisoner on the other side had ceased to labor; no matter, this was a greater reason for proceeding — if his neighbor would not come to him, he would go to his neighbor. All day he toiled on untiringly, and by the evening he had succeeded in extracting ten handfuls of plaster and fragments of stone. fr Seulement il avait remarqué que depuis qu’il avait commencé à travailler, lui, le prisonnier ne travaillait plus. N’importe, ce n’était pas une raison pour cesser sa tâche ; si son voisin ne venait pas à lui, c’était lui qui irait à son voisin. Toute la journée il travailla sans relâche ; le soir il avait, grâce à son nouvel instrument, tiré de la muraille plus de dix poignées de débris de moellons, de plâtre et de ciment. de it es pt -------- ro Când veni ora vizitei, îndrepta cât putu mânerul încovoiat al castronului si puse vasul la locul sau obisnuit. Gardianul turna portia de supa si de carne sau, mai bine zis, de supa si de peste, caci ziua aceea era o zi de post, si de trei ori pe saptamâna detinutii erau nevoiti sa posteasca. Ar fi fost acesta un mijloc de a calcula timpul, daca de multa vreme Dantès nu ar fi renuntat la el. en When the hour for his jailer's visit arrived, Dantes straightened the handle of the saucepan as well as he could, and placed it in its accustomed place. The turnkey poured his ration of soup into it, together with the fish — for thrice a week the prisoners were deprived of meat. This would have been a method of reckoning time, had not Dantes long ceased to do so. fr Lorsque l’heure de la visite arriva, il redressa de son mieux le manche tordu de sa casserole et remit le récipient à sa place accoutumée. Le porte-clefs y versa la ration ordinaire de soupe et de viande, ou plutôt de soupe et de poisson, car ce jour-là était un jour maigre, et trois fois par semaine on faisait faire maigre aux prisonniers. C’eût été encore un moyen de calculer le temps, si depuis longtemps Dantès n’avait pas abandonné ce calcul. de it es pt -------- ro Dupa ce turna supa, temnicerul se retrase. Dantès voi acum sa se încredinteze daca vecinul sau încetase într-adevar sa lucreze. Asculta. Liniste completa, ca în rastimpul celor trei zile, când lucrarile fusesera întrerupte. Dantès ofta. De buna seama vecinul nu se încredea în el. Nu se descuraja, totusi, si lucra toata noaptea. Dar, dupa doua-trei ceasuri de munca, întâlni un obstacol. en Having poured out the soup, the turnkey retired. Dantes wished to ascertain whether his neighbor had really ceased to work. He listened — all was silent, as it had been for the last three days. Dantes sighed; it was evident that his neighbor distrusted him. However, he toiled on all the night without being discouraged; but after two or three hours he encountered an obstacle. fr Puis la soupe versée, le porte-clefs se retira. Cette fois Dantès voulut s’assurer si son voisin avait bien réellement cessé de travailler. Il écouta. Tout était silencieux comme pendant ces trois jours où les travaux avaient été interrompus. Dantès soupira ; il était évident que son voisin se défiait de lui. Cependant il ne se découragea point et continua de travailler toute la nuit ; mais après deux ou trois heures de labeur, il rencontra un obstacle. de it es pt -------- ro Fierul nu mai musca si luneca pe o suprafata plana. Dantès pipai obstacolul cu mâinile si constata ca atinsese o grinda. Grinda strabatea, sau mai degraba astupa în întregime gaura pe care Dantès o începuse. Trebuia sa scobeasca acum deasupra sau dedesubt. Nefericitul tânar nu se gândise la piedica aceasta. en The iron made no impression, but met with a smooth surface; Dantes touched it, and found that it was a beam. This beam crossed, or rather blocked up, the hole Dantes had made; it was necessary, therefore, to dig above or under it. The unhappy young man had not thought of this. fr Le fer ne mordait plus et glissait sur une surface plane. Dantès toucha l’obstacle avec ses mains et reconnut qu’il avait atteint une poutre. Cette poutre traversait ou plutôt barrait entièrement le trou qu’avait commencé Dantès. Maintenant il fallait creuser dessus ou dessous. Le malheureux jeune homme n’avait point songé à cet obstacle. de it es pt -------- ro — Oh, Doamne, exclama el, te rugasem totusi atâta, încât nadajduiam ca m-ai auzit. Doamne, dupa ce mi-ai rapit libertatea vietii, Doamne, dupa ce mi-ai rapit linistea mortii, Doamne care m-ai chemat iarasi la viata, Doamne, fie-ti mila de mine si nu ma lasa sa mor în deznadejde! en "O my God, my God!" murmured he, "I have so earnestly prayed to you, that I hoped my prayers had been heard. After having deprived me of my liberty, after having deprived me of death, after having recalled me to existence, my God, have pity on me, and do not let me die in despair!" fr — Oh ! mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! s’écria-t-il, je vous avais cependant tant prié, que j’espérais que vous m’aviez entendu. Mon Dieu ! après m’avoir ôté la liberté de la vie, mon Dieu ! après m’avoir ôté le calme de la mort, mon Dieu ! qui m’avez rappelé à l’existence, mon Dieu ! ayez pitié de moi, ne me laissez pas mourir dans le désespoir ! de it es pt -------- ro — Cine vorbeste de Dumnezeu si totodata de deznadejde? articula un glas care parea ca vine de sub pamânt si care, înabusit de întuneric, ajungea la tânar cu un accent sepulcral. Edmond simti ca i se zbârleste parul pe cap si se trase înapoi pe genunchi. — O, murmura el, aud un om vorbind! en "Who talks of God and despair at the same time?" said a voice that seemed to come from beneath the earth, and, deadened by the distance, sounded hollow and sepulchral in the young man's ears. Edmond's hair stood on end, and he rose to his knees. "Ah," said he, "I hear a human voice." fr — Qui parle de Dieu et de désespoir en même temps, articula une voix qui semblait venir de dessous terre et qui, assourdie par l’opacité, parvenait au jeune homme avec un accent sépulcral. Edmond sentit se dresser ses cheveux sur sa tête, et il recula sur ses genoux. — Ah ! murmura-t-il, j’entends parler un homme. de it es pt -------- ro De patru sau cinci ani Edmond nu-l auzise decât pe temnicer, iar pentru detinuti, temnicerul nu e un om: este o usa vie adaugata usii de stejar, e o gratie de carne adaugata gratiilor de fier. — Pentru numele lui Dumnezeu, striga Dantès, dumneata care ai vorbit, mai vorbeste, macar ca vocea dumitale m-a speriat. Cine esti? en Edmond had not heard any one speak save his jailer for four or five years; and a jailer is no man to a prisoner — he is a living door, a barrier of flesh and blood adding strength to restraints of oak and iron. "In the name of heaven," cried Dantes, "speak again, though the sound of your voice terrifies me. Who are you?" fr Il y avait quatre ou cinq ans qu’Edmond n’avait entendu parler que son geôlier, et pour le prisonnier le geôlier n’est pas un homme : c’est une porte vivante ajoutée à sa porte de chêne ; c’est un barreau de chair ajouté à ses barreaux de fer. — Au nom du ciel ! s’écria Dantès, vous qui avez parlé, parlez encore, quoique votre voix m’ait épouvanté ; qui êtes-vous ? de it es pt -------- ro — Cine esti dumneata? întreba glasul. — Un detinut nenorocit, relua Dantès, care nu întâmpina nici o greutate în a raspunde. — Din ce tara? — Francez. — Numele dumitale? — Edmond Dantès. — Ce meserie ai? — Marinar. — De cât timp esti aici? — De la 28 februarie 1815. — Care e crima dumitale? en "Who are you?" said the voice. "An unhappy prisoner," replied Dantes, who made no hesitation in answering. "Of what country?" "A Frenchman." "Your name?" "Edmond Dantes." "Your profession?" "A sailor." "How long have you been here?" "Since the 28th of February, 1815." "Your crime?" fr — Qui êtes-vous vous-même ? demanda la voix. — Un malheureux prisonnier, reprit Dantès qui ne faisait, lui, aucune difficulté de répondre. — De quel pays ? — Français. — Votre nom ? — Edmond Dantès. — Votre profession ? — Marin. — Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? — Depuis le 28 février 1815. — Votre crime ? de it es pt -------- ro — Sunt nevinovat. — Dar pentru ce esti acuzat? — Am conspirat pentru întoarcerea împaratului. — Cum pentru întoarcerea împaratului? Împaratul nu mai este pe tron? — A abdicat la Fontainebleau, în 1814 si a fost trimis pe insula Elba. Dar dumneata de când esti aici, de nu stii toate astea? — Din 1811. en "I am innocent." "But of what are you accused?" "Of having conspired to aid the emperor's return." "What! For the emperor's return? — the emperor is no longer on the throne, then?" "He abdicated at Fontainebleau in 1814, and was sent to the Island of Elba. But how long have you been here that you are ignorant of all this?" "Since 1811." fr — Je suis innocent. — Mais de quoi vous accuse-t-on ? — D’avoir conspiré pour le retour de l’empereur. — Comment ! pour le retour de l’empereur ! l’empereur n’est donc plus sur le trône ? — Il a abdiqué à Fontainebleau en 1814 et a été relégué à l’île d’Elbe. Mais vous-même depuis quel temps êtes-vous donc ici, que vous ignoriez tout cela ? — Depuis 1811. de it es pt -------- ro Dantès se înfiora. Omul avea patru ani de închisoare mai mult decât el. — Bine, nu mai scobi, spuse glasul, vorbind foarte repede. Lamureste- ma numai la ce înaltime se gaseste scorbura pe care ai facut-o? — La suprafata pamântului. — Cum e ascunsa? — Dinapoia patului meu. — Patul dumitale a fost clintit din loc de când esti în închisoare? — Niciodata. — Unde raspunde camera dumitale? en Dantes shuddered; this man had been four years longer than himself in prison. "Do not dig any more," said the voice; "only tell me how high up is your excavation?" "On a level with the floor." "How is it concealed?" "Behind my bed." "Has your bed been moved since you have been a prisoner?" "No." "What does your chamber open on?" "A corridor." fr Dantès frissonna ; cet homme avait quatre ans de prison de plus que lui. — C’est bien, ne creusez plus, dit la voix en parlant fort vite ; seulement dites-moi à quelle hauteur se trouve l’excavation que vous avez faite ? — Au ras de la terre. — Comment est-elle cachée ? — Derrière mon lit. — A-t-on dérangé votre lit depuis que vous êtes en prison ? — Jamais. — Sur quoi donne votre chambre ? de it es pt -------- ro — Într-un coridor. — Si coridorul? — Da în curte. — Oh! murmura glasul. — Vai, dar ce c? exclama Dantès. — Înseamna ca m-am înselat, ca imperfectia desenelor mele m-a amagit, ca defectul unui compas m-a pierdut, ca o linie gresita pe planul meu a echivalat cu cincisprezece picioare în realitate si ca a crezut ca zidul pe care îl scobesti e acelasi al citadelei. en fr — Sur un corridor. — Et le corridor ? — Aboutit à la cour. — Hélas ! murmura la voix. — Oh ! mon Dieu ! qu’y a-t-il donc ? s’écria Dantès. — Il y a que je me suis trompé, que l’imperfection de mes dessins m’a abusé, que le défaut d’un compas m’a perdu, qu’une ligne d’erreur sur mon plan a équivalu à quinze pieds en réalité, et que j’ai pris le mur que vous creusez pour celui de la citadelle ! de it es pt -------- ro — Dar în cazul acesta dadeai în mare. — Asta si voiam. — Si daca izbuteai? — Ma aruncam înot, ajungeam la una din insulele care împrejmuiesc Castelul If, fie insula Daume, fie insula Tiboulen, fie chiar coasta, si atunci eram salvat. — Ai fi putut sa înoti pâna acolo? — Dumnezeu mi-ar fi dat putere. Acum însa, totul este pierdut. — Totul? en "And the corridor?" "On a court." "Alas!" murmured the voice. "Oh, what is the matter?" cried Dantes. "I have made a mistake owing to an error in my plans. I took the wrong angle, and have come out fifteen feet from where I intended. I took the wall you are mining for the outer wall of the fortress." "But then you would be close to the sea?" "That is what I hoped." "And supposing you had succeeded?" "I should have thrown myself into the sea, gained one of the islands near here — the Isle de Daume or the Isle de Tiboulen — and then I should have been safe." "Could you have swum so far?" "Heaven would have given me strength; but now all is lost." "All?" fr — Mais alors vous aboutissiez à la mer ? — C’était ce que je voulais. — Et si vous aviez réussi ! — Je me jetais à la nage, je gagnais une des îles qui environnent le château d’If, soit l’île de Daume, soit l’île de Tiboulen, soit même la côte, et alors j’étais sauvé. — Auriez-vous donc pu nager jusque-là ? — Dieu m’eût donné la force ; et maintenant tout est perdu. — Tout ? de it es pt -------- ro — Da. Astupa-ti gaura cu grija, nu mai lucra, nu te mai ocupa cu nimic si asteapta vesti de la mine. — Dar cine esti dumneata? Spune-mi cine esti? — Eu sunt... numarul 27. — Te temi de mine? întreba Dantès. Lui Edmond i se paru ca aude un râs amar strapungând bolta si venind pâna la el. en "Yes; stop up your excavation carefully, do not work any more, and wait until you hear from me." "Tell me, at least, who you are?" "I am — I am No. 27." "You mistrust me, then," said Dantes. Edmond fancied he heard a bitter laugh resounding from the depths. fr — Oui. Rebouchez votre trou avec précaution, ne travaillez plus, ne vous occupez de rien, et attendez de mes nouvelles. — Qui êtes-vous au moins… dites moi qui vous êtes ? — Je suis… je suis… le n° 27. — Vous défiez-vous donc de moi ? demanda Dantès. Edmond crut entendre comme un rire amer percer la voûte et monter jusqu’à lui. de it es pt -------- ro — Oh, sunt un bun crestin, striga Edmond, ghicind instinctiv ca omul se gândea sa-l paraseasca. Îti jur pe Hristos ca mai degraba m-as lasa ucis decât sa dau putinta calailor dumitale si alor mei sa întrevada umbra adevarului. Dar, pentru numele lui Dumnezeu, nu ma lipsi de prezenta dumitale, nu ma lipsi de glasul dumitale. Altminteri îti jur, caci sunt la capatul puterilor mele, îmi sfarâm capul de zid si vei avea pe constiinta moartea mea. en "Oh, I am a Christian," cried Dantes, guessing instinctively that this man meant to abandon him. "I swear to you by him who died for us that naught shall induce me to breathe one syllable to my jailers; but I conjure you do not abandon me. If you do, I swear to you, for I have got to the end of my strength, that I will dash my brains out against the wall, and you will have my death to reproach yourself with." fr — Oh ! je suis bon chrétien, s’écria-t-il, devinant instinctivement que cet homme songeait à l’abandonner ; je vous jure sur le Christ que je me ferai tuer plutôt que de laisser entrevoir à vos bourreaux et aux miens l’ombre de la vérité ; mais, au nom du ciel, ne me privez pas de votre présence, ne me privez pas de votre voix, ou, je vous le jure, car je suis au bout de ma force, je me brise la tête contre la muraille, et vous aurez ma mort à vous reprocher. de it es pt -------- ro — Ce vârsta ai? Glasul dumitale îmi pare de om tânar. — Nu stiu ce vârsta am, caci nu am masurat timpul de când sunt aci. Ceea ce stiu e ca urma sa împlinesc nouasprezece ani când am fost arestat la 28 februarie 1815. — Nici douazeci si sase de ani, murmura glasul. Haide, la vârsta asta omul nu e înca tradator. en "How old are you? Your voice is that of a young man." "I do not know my age, for I have not counted the years I have been here. All I do know is, that I was just nineteen when I was arrested, the 28th of February, 1815." "Not quite twenty-six!" murmured the voice; "at that age he cannot be a traitor." fr — Quel âge avez-vous ? votre voix semble être celle d’un jeune homme. — Je ne sais pas mon âge, car je n’ai pas mesuré le temps depuis que je suis ici. Ce que je sais, c’est que j’allais avoir dix-neuf ans lorsque j’ai été arrêté le 18 février 1815. — Pas tout à fait vingt-six ans, murmura la voix. Allons, à cet âge on n’est pas encore un traître, de it es pt -------- ro — O, nu, nu, îti jur! repeta Dantès. Ti-am spus si îti mai spun: m-as lasa taiat în bucati, decât sa te tradez. — Ai facut bine ca mi-ai vorbit, ai facut bine ca m-ai rugat, caci ma pregateam de altceva si planuiam sa ma departez de dumneata. Vârsta dumitale ma linisteste însa. Voi veni la dumneata, asteapta-ma. — Când? — Trebuie sa calculam sansele. Lasa-ma sa-ti dau eu semnalul. en "Oh, no, no," cried Dantes. "I swear to you again, rather than betray you, I would allow myself to be hacked in pieces!" "You have done well to speak to me, and ask for my assistance, for I was about to form another plan, and leave you; but your age reassures me. I will not forget you. Wait." "How long?" "I must calculate our chances; I will give you the signal." fr — Oh ! non ! non ! je vous le jure, répéta Dantès. Je vous l’ai déjà dit et je vous le redis, je me ferai couper en morceaux plutôt que de vous trahir. — Vous avez bien fait de me parler, vous avez bien fait de me prier ; car j’allais former un autre plan et m’éloigner de vous. Mais votre âge me rassure, je vous rejoindrai, attendez-moi. — Quand cela ? — Il faut que je calcule nos chances ; laissez-moi vous donner le signal. de it es pt -------- ro — Dar nu ma vei parasi, nu ma vei lasa singur, vei veni la mine, ori îmi vei îngadui sa vin eu la dumneata? Vom fugi împreuna, iar daca nu putem sa fugim, vom vorbi, dumneata despre oamenii pe care-i iubesti, eu despre oamenii pe care îi iubesc. De buna seama ca iubesti pe cineva. — Sunt singur pe lume. en "But you will not leave me; you will come to me, or you will let me come to you. We will escape, and if we cannot escape we will talk; you of those whom you love, and I of those whom I love. You must love somebody?" "No, I am alone in the world." fr — Mais vous ne m’abandonnerez pas, vous ne me laisserez pas seul, vous viendrez à moi, ou vous me permettrez d’aller à vous ? Nous fuirons ensemble, et, si nous ne pouvons fuir, nous parlerons, vous des gens que vous aimez, moi des gens que j’aime. Vous devez aimer quelqu’un ? — Je suis seul au monde. de it es pt -------- ro — Atunci ma vei iubi pe mine. Daca esti tânar am sa-ti fiu camarad; daca esti batrân voi fi fiul dumitale. Am un parinte, care desigur ca e de 70 de ani, daca traieste înca. Nu-l iubeam decât pe el si pe o fata care se numea Mercédès. Tata nu m-a uitat, sunt sigur; dar ea, Dumnezeu stie daca ea se mai gândeste la mine. Te voi iubi cum îl iubeam pe parintele meu. en "Then you will love me. If you are young, I will be your comrade; if you are old, I will be your son. I have a father who is seventy if he yet lives; I only love him and a young girl called Mercedes. My father has not yet forgotten me, I am sure, but God alone knows if she loves me still; I shall love you as I loved my father." fr — Alors vous m’aimerez, moi : si vous êtes jeune, je serai votre camarade ; si vous êtes vieux, je serai votre fils. J’ai un père qui doit avoir soixante-dix ans, s’il vit encore ; je n’aimais que lui et une jeune fille qu’on appelait Mercédès. Mon père ne m’a pas oublié, j’en suis sûr ; mais elle. Dieu sait si elle pense encore à moi. Je vous aimerai comme j’aimais mon père. de it es pt -------- ro — Bine, spuse prizonierul, pe mâine. Aceste câteva cuvinte fura spuse cu un accent care îl convinse pe Dantès. Nu ceru mai mult, se ridica, avu aceleasi precautii pentru ramasitele scoase din zid si îsi împinse patul la loc. en "It is well," returned the voice; "to-morrow." These few words were uttered with an accent that left no doubt of his sincerity; Dantes rose, dispersed the fragments with the same precaution as before, and pushed his bed back against the wall. fr — C’est bien, dit le prisonnier, à demain. Ce peu de paroles furent dites avec un accent qui convainquit Dantès ; il n’en demanda pas davantage, se releva, prit les mêmes précautions pour les débris tirés du mur qu’il avait déjà prises, et repoussa son lit contre la muraille. de it es pt -------- ro Din clipa aceea Dantès se lasa cu totul în voia fericirii. Nu va mai fi singur, poate chiar va fi liber. Distractia daca ramânea prizonier, era sa aiba un tovaras. Captivitatea împartita nu mai e decât o semicaptivitate. Tânguirile în comun sunt aproape rugaciuni, rugaciunile facute în doi sunt aproape izbaviri. en He then gave himself up to his happiness. He would no longer be alone. He was, perhaps, about to regain his liberty; at the worst, he would have a companion, and captivity that is shared is but half captivity. Plaints made in common are almost prayers, and prayers where two or three are gathered together invoke the mercy of heaven. fr Dès lors Dantès se laissa aller tout entier à son bonheur ; il n’allait plus être seul certainement, peut-être même allait-il être libre ; le pis-aller, s’il restait prisonnier, était d’avoir un compagnon ; or la captivité partagée n’est plus qu’une demi-captivité. Les plaintes qu’on met en commun sont presque des prières ; des prières qu’on fait à deux sont presque des actions de grâces. de it es pt -------- ro Dantès umbla toata ziua prin carcera, cu inima napadita de bucurie. Din când în când bucuria îl înabusea. Se aseza pe pat, apasându-si pieptul cu mâna. La cel mai mic zgomot pe care îl auzea în coridor, se napustea spre usa. O data sau de doua ori îi trecu prin minte teama ca va fi despartit de omul pe care nu-l cunostea si pe care, totusi, îl iubea. Atunci era hotarât: în momentul când temnicerul va îndeparta patul si îsi va coborî capul sa examineze deschizatura, el i-l va zdrobi cu lespedea pe care se afla ulciorul. en All day Dantes walked up and down his cell. He sat down occasionally on his bed, pressing his hand on his heart. At the slightest noise he bounded towards the door. Once or twice the thought crossed his mind that he might be separated from this unknown, whom he loved already; and then his mind was made up — when the jailer moved his bed and stooped to examine the opening, he would kill him with his water jug. fr Toute la journée, Dantès alla et vint dans son cachot, le cœur bondissant de joie. De temps en temps cette joie l’étouffait : il s’asseyait sur son lit, pressant sa poitrine avec sa main. Au moindre bruit qu’il entendait dans le corridor, il bondissait vers la porte. Une fois ou deux, cette crainte qu’on le séparât de cet homme qu’il ne connaissait point, et que cependant il aimait déjà comme un ami, lui passa par le cerveau. Alors il était décidé : au moment où le geôlier écarterait son lit, baisserait la tête pour examiner l’ouverture, il lui briserait la tête avec le pavé sur lequel était posée sa cruche. de it es pt -------- ro Stia bine ca va fi condamnat la moarte, dar nu va muri de plictiseala si de deznadejde în momentul când nu va mai auzi zgomotul care îl readusese la viata? Temnicerul veni seara. Dantès statea în pat, parându-i-se ca de acolo pazea mai bine deschizatura neterminata. Îl privi, fara îndoiala, pe vizitatorul inoportun cu ochii ciudati, caci acesta îi spuse: en He would be condemned to die, but he was about to die of grief and despair when this miraculous noise recalled him to life. The jailer came in the evening. Dantes was on his bed. It seemed to him that thus he better guarded the unfinished opening. Doubtless there was a strange expression in his eyes, for the jailer said, fr On le condamnerait à mort, il le savait bien ; mais n’allait-il pas mourir d’ennui et de désespoir au moment où ce bruit miraculeux l’avait rendu à la vie ? Le soir le geôlier vint ; Dantès était sur son lit, de là il lui semblait qu’il gardait mieux l’ouverture inachevée. Sans doute il regarda le visiteur importun d’un œil étrange, car celui-ci lui dit : de it es pt -------- ro — Ce, iar înnebunesti? Dantès nu raspunse nimic. Se temea sa nu-l tradeze emotia glasului. Temnicerul iesi clatinând din cap. en "Come, are you going mad again?" Dantes did not answer; he feared that the emotion of his voice would betray him. The jailer went away shaking his head. fr — Voyons, allez-vous redevenir encore fou ? Dantès ne répondit rien, il craignait que l’émotion de sa voix ne le trahît. Le geôlier se retira en secouant la tête. de it es pt -------- ro Când se întuneca, Dantès crezu ca vecinul sau va profita de tacere si de întuneric pentru a reînnoda conversatia cu el, dar se însela. Noaptea se scurse fara ca vreun zgomot sa raspunda asteptarii lui înfrigurate. Dar a doua zi, dupa vizita de dimineata si în momentul când îndepartase patul de zid, auzi trei lovituri batute la intervale egale. Se repezi în genunchi. en Night came; Dantes hoped that his neighbor would profit by the silence to address him, but he was mistaken. The next morning, however, just as he removed his bed from the wall, he heard three knocks; he threw himself on his knees. fr La nuit arrivée, Dantès crut que son voisin profiterait du silence et de l’obscurité pour renouer la conversation avec lui, mais il se trompait ; la nuit s’écoula sans qu’aucun bruit répondît à sa fiévreuse attente. Mais le lendemain, après la visite du matin et comme il venait d’écarter son lit de la muraille, il entendit frapper trois coups à intervalles égaux ; il se précipita à genoux. de it es pt -------- ro — Dumneata esti? spuse el. Iata-ma. — A plecat temnicerul? întreba vocea. — Da, raspunse Dantès, n-o sa se întoarca decât deseara. Avem douasprezece ceasuri de libertate. — Pot sa vin? glasui vocea. — O, da, da, fara întârziere, chiar acum. Te rog. en "Is it you?" said he; "I am here." "Is your jailer gone?" "Yes," said Dantes; "he will not return until the evening; so that we have twelve hours before us." "I can work, then?" said the voice. "Oh, yes, yes; this instant, I entreat you." fr — Est-ce vous ? dit-il ; me voilà ! — Votre geôlier est-il parti ? demanda la voix. — Oui, répondit Dantès, il ne reviendra que ce soir ; nous avons douze heures de liberté. — Je puis donc agir ? dit la voix. — Oh ! oui, oui, sans retard, à l’instant même, je vous en supplie ! de it es pt -------- ro Îndata portita de pamânt pe care Dantès, pierdut pe jumatate în deschizatura, îsi sprijinea mâinile, paru ca cedeaza sub el. Se arunca înapoi, în timp ce un maldar de pamânt si de pietre desprinse se prabusea într-o gaura care se deschisese dedesubtul vagaunii facute de el. Atunci, în fundul gaurii întunecoase, a carei adâncime nu putea s-o masoare, vazu ivindu- se întâi un cap, pe urma umerii si, în sfârsit, un om întreg, care iesi cu destula sprinteneala din scorbura. en In a moment that part of the floor on which Dantes was resting his two hands, as he knelt with his head in the opening, suddenly gave way; he drew back smartly, while a mass of stones and earth disappeared in a hole that opened beneath the aperture he himself had formed. Then from the bottom of this passage, the depth of which it was impossible to measure, he saw appear, first the head, then the shoulders, and lastly the body of a man, who sprang lightly into his cell. fr Aussitôt la portion de terre sur laquelle Dantès, à moitié perdu dans l’ouverture, appuyait ses deux mains, sembla céder sous lui ; il se rejeta en arrière, tandis qu’une masse de terre et de pierres détachées se précipitait dans un trou qui venait de s’ouvrir au-dessous de l’ouverture que lui-même avait faite ; alors, au fond de ce trou sombre et dont il ne pouvait mesurer la profondeur, il vit paraître une tête, des épaules et enfin un homme tout entier qui sortit avec assez d’agilité de l’excavation pratiquée. de it es pt -------- 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XIV&useskin=monobook |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul XIV 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XVI&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XVI